The Golden Slave's
by Midnightheartbreak
Summary: This is an alternate universe where Voldemort wins the final battle but Harry is still alive and the entire golden trio is given as slaves to the Malfoy's. But Hermione and Draco's master and slave relationship takes a different turn. SMUT LOTS OF SMUT! Mainly Dramione as well. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! SO this is my first smut fanfiction ever. I really really hope all like it I put a lot of time into this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters used they all rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.**

It was all over. Voldemort had won. And now the golden trio was given to the Malfoy family. As a reward for proving their loyalty to him. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Better known as the golden trio. Were now the malfoy family's personal slaves. But they did have orders from Voldemort. Harry and Ron were the family slaves. Meant to do any member of the family's bidding. But Hermione was Draco's and Draco's only. She was to be his personal slave and wife. As the Malfoys and their slaves arrived at the Manor Draco turned to Hermione.

"Alright, mudblood give me your wand." He said bitterly Harry and Ron both went to move forward but they chains they were in stopped them.

"Don't talk to her like that." Ron spat only to be hit in the head by lucius's cane. Suddenly Hermione's wand was torn from her pocket by Draco who handed it to his father who also had Ron and Harry's wands. He then grabbed Hermione by the hair and dragged her upstairs to his room.

He threw her on the bed and closed the door. He turned and looked at her as she just gave him a hateful look. "Loosen up Granger or I wont be nice." He said. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Your now my wife and personal slave. You'll clean my room do my laundry. Cook anything I wish you to cook. And being my wife will help satisfy all sexual needs." He said

"I'd rather look death in the eye then have sex with you Malfoy." She said

"That brings me to my next thing. Any back talking or rebellion and you'll be punished. And until I tell you otherwise you'll call me master." He said looking at her. She whimpered with a wave of his wand her dirty ripped torn clothes disappeared and were replaced with elegant white robes that Voldemort had declared the mudbloods to wear until determined by him if they were worthy of the elegant royal blue and red robes the purebloods wore.

"You'll look good in Blue or Red when his lord decides your worthy of them. Filthy mudblood." He said "Go and fetch me something from the kitchen. And be fast. If you must you may say hello to your friends. But only if you see them on the way."

Hermione nodded and left walking down the hall to the kitchen her robes dragging ever so slightly on the floor. She went into the kitchen and grabbed something she thought Draco would like and turned to leave when she ran into harry who was dressed in brown robes, the servants robes.

"Harry!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Hermione!" He said hugging her back. He then let go and went to the stove to make dinner as told by Lucius.

"If he hurts you I swea-" Hermione cut him off "I'm being forced to marry him, Harry." She said and saw Harry get furious. Then Draco showed up in the kitchen. He looked from Hermione to Harry.

"You took to long. Leave the food mother says dinner will be soon if Potter ever starts." He said then grabbed Hermione by the arm ushering her back up to his room.

"Draco you aren't actually going to force me to have sex with you are you?" Hermione asked as he closed his bedroom door.

"First of all you're to call me master until I tell you otherwise. And second." He got closer to her backing her into the wall. "I've wanted to fuck you since fourth year." He breathed in her ear making her whimper and blush as she felt her ears go hot.

"I don't think I can wait till tonight to have you." He said huskily in her ear pressing her closer to the wall before roughly kissing her she gasped and he used that moment to force his tongue down her throat. Both his hands moved to grope her breast making her moan. He suddenly stopped groping her and moved to grab her by the hips and wrap her legs around his waist before moving to the bed.

He broke the kiss just long enough to push her onto the bed and climb on top of her. He then continued roughly kissing her again. He soon grew tired of that and broke away again taking off her white robe she wore over top of the velvet white dress. He moves the robe to the side before ripping her dress and throwing it on the floor. He saw her try to cover and hide herself even though she was in her bra and panties.

He easily ripped off her bra and threw to the floor with the other discarded articles of clothing. And then before she could even think to stop him he ripped off her panties. She squealed and went to cover herself but she didn't get the chance as Draco pinned both of her arms above her head.

He kissed her neck and sucked leaving a hickey that would be impossible to hide. And then kissed all down her collar bone to the valley between her breast all the way down her flat stomach. Then he stuck two fingers inside her unexpectedly making her gasp and grip the bed sheets underneath her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her twisting them to make her moan and squirm under him.

She could feel the knot of pleasure growing in her stomach and and her release coming close.

"Dr- Master." She moaned.

"Yes, my little mudblood?" He asked looking at her as he pulled his fingers out of her which made her whimper, missing the feeling.

"C-can I cum?" She asked. She looked at him as he seemed to be thinking before a wicked smile grew on his face. He shook his head 'no.' He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a spell. Suddenly all his clothing disappeared leaving him naked in front of Hermione. Who started and got a nervous look on her face at his rather large cock that looked to be at least nine inches. He then positioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't hold back those lovely sounds." He said and in one quick thrust he was fully inside her and her scream of pleasure was heard through the house. He waited for a moment until she seemed to calm down before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in again. Making her moan loudly and her nails dig into his shoulders. He thrusted in and out getting harder with the thrust each time getting closer to his own release with every moan he made come from the mudblood beneath him.

"M-m-master." Hermione moaned "C-can I come?" She asked breathless. Still pounding into her Draco only nodded and with a few more thrust the girl came him quickly following. He pulled out and laid down next to her for a moment. Breathing heavily. He looked over at her then at the time. Dinner would be soon.

"I'm going to shower. You should shower after me and get ready for dinner. As my wife you'll be sitting at the table with me and my parents." He said as he got up off the bed and walked to the connected bathroom. The shower could be heard and about twenty minutes later he came out and told Hermione to shower while he got her a new robe to change into. After her shower with both of them clean and changed Draco looked at her.

"Lets go." He said putting an arm around her waist and leading her out of the room and down to the dining room. Where his parents were waiting for them patiently .

"You seem to have already made great use of your servant." Draco's father said as they sat down hinting that they'd heard Hermione's moans and screams. The muggle born blushed and looked down at her lap looking up after a few moments only to see Ron and Harry with dinner. And she knew. They'd heard too.

 **A/N: Oh. My. God. So that was my first smutty fanfiction. I will most likely turn this into a chapter story. As always please review and follow lots of love to you all! BYEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody what's up! I just want to say...Oh my god. Over 300 views in twenty four hours! I just felt that in honor of that accomplishment I HAD to post the next chapter early.**

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC! ABUSE AND FLUFF AND SMUT!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry potter belongs to j.k. Rowling.**

Dinner was quiet. Not a word was spoken. The only sound was the forks lightly scraping the plates. Draco would occasionally squeeze Hermione's thigh under the table. Which would make her tense up.

"Take everyones plates to the kitchen for weasley to wash." Draco said to Hermione as everyone finished. She muttered something under her breath as she stood to collect the dishes only to be hit in the stomach by Draco's walking stick making her stumble backwards.

"Don't disrespect your master mudblood." He hissed at her. He wanted to break her down into a submissive servant. She nodded slowly clutching her stomach.

"Now take care of the dishes." He said leaning back in his chair and taking a drink from the glass in front of him. She collected all the dishes and hurried of the kitchen setting the dishes in the sink before rushing into Ron's open arms crying hysterically burying her face into his chest. Ron rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"H-h-he r-raped me." She cried her tears soaking his shirt.

"I know 'mione I know." He said rubbing her back before Harry said something.

"Ron, Draco's heading this way." He said but he wasn't fast enough to warn then as seconds later Draco walked in. His gaze going immediately to the sobbing Hermione in Ron's arms. He immediately got furious and walked over to the two grabbing Hermione by the hair and throwing her to the ground.

Her head hit the title and she whimpered trying to back away but only backed herself into the wall. Draco leaned over and gripped her arm tightly pulling her to her feet.

"I want you up in my room in just your under clothes. Waiting on the bed for me by the time I get up there understand." He whispered in her ear gripping her arm tighter. She whimpered and nodded.

"Y-yes master." She whimpered. He let go of her arm and she hurried out of the room. Draco turned to Ron.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Make me." Ron said standing up to him.

"Don't forget your the servant I'm the master." Draco said.

"I don't give a fuck who you-" Ron didn't get the chance to finish before Draco pulled out his wand and yelled "Crucio!" Making Ron fall to the ground screaming in pain. Harry got down on his knees by his best friend.

"Stop! Stop it!" Harry Yelled

Draco put his wand away and Ron's body relaxed.

"You're not to touch her anymore. Is that understood?" He asked. Ron just nodded weekly in too much pain to say anything. Draco nodded and left walking up to his room to see Hermione doing exactly as he had told her to do.

"You listened." He said. Hermione just nodded staying quiet and looking down at her hands in her lap as she sat on her knees. Draco walked over and used two fingers to make her look up at him.

"Why so quiet, Granger?" He asked. Her response was so quiet that if he hadn't been not even inches away from her he wouldn't have heard her say the words. "It's finally broke me."

Something changed in Draco at this. He hadn't realized how much Hermione had been through. She had to erase her parents memory. Live on the run for months. See some of the people who she cared deeply about die. And now he's tortured her. He started to see her in a different light.

She wasn't just a stuck up smart mudblood. She was caring and sensitive and...broken. But of course he couldn't show that something changed in him. He went back to his cold emotionless expression he normally wore. Pretending he hadn't heard what she said.

He quickly started stripping until he was naked in front of the girl once again. She looked up at him and as if reading his mind got off the bed and on the floor at his feet on her knees. He smirked at this.

"You know what to do from here." He said with a smirk. She nodded and took his length into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth taking more and more of him in. Draco moaned and rolled his head back using one hand to hold onto the bed and keep himself standing. The other knotted its fingers in Hermione's brown curls. Before long he came with a low groan his seed going down Hermione's throat making her gag. He sighed and pulled out of her mouth going to change into a pair of boxers. He then threw her a set of lingerie.

"What's this for?" She asked quietly. Looking at her "Husband". Draco looked back at her.

"That's what you'll sleep in." He said turning back to the book he'd been reading. Hermione nodded and changed into the low cut and short silk white lingerie that ended just an inch below her ass. Looking at her in the mirror on the side of the room Draco had to admit she looked fucking amazing. He closed his book and stood.

"As my wife you'll sleep in my bed with me. On most nights you won't have to sleep curled at my side or in my arms. But if there is a night where his lord visits you must sleep either curled up at my side or in my arms." He said. He saw the disgusted look on Hermione's face.

"Or you could sleep on the floor like a dog without a pillow or blanket." He said. The idea of sleeping on the hard floor with nothing made her change her mind. This made Draco mentally laugh. He pulled on a pair of pants.

"Stay here I'm going to go bid mother and father goodnight." He said and then left leaving hermione in the room alone. As soon as she was sure he was gone she looked around for where he had put his wand while she was changing. She found it in a long jewelry type chest on his dresser table. Almost as soon as she found it and made a mental note Draco came back.

"Come on." He said turning off the light and climbing into bed and looking at Hermione who stood there and stared at him. Obviously thinking her options through. She then made her way over to him and climbed into the bed and laid down facing away from him. He lazily laid an arm around her waist. Making her tense up.

"Just so you can get used to it." He mumbled and a few minutes later he was sound asleep. She slowly moved his arm from her waist and got out of bed as quietly as she could. She went over to the chest and opened it getting Draco's wand out and slowly and quietly creeping out the door and into the hall. She was as quiet as she could be as she walked to the stairs and looked over the banister she saw Harry and Ron in their robes standing by the couch where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting and talking to someone who sat in the chair across from the couch. Then she heard that laugh. The laugh that gave her flashbacks.

 _She was on the stone floor of the manor. The crucio curse in effect on her. Screaming in pain begging for it to stop. Then her on top of her. And that wicked laugh she got right before she accused her of stealing from her. Making her cry more and swear she hadn't stolen anything. And then she reached over and carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm making her scream and ache. This woman brought her more pain than anyone else could. Bellatrix Lestrange._

The laugh startled Hermione causing her to fall backwards and hit the wall making a picture or two fall down and shatter. And before she could even think to leave. There they all stood. Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Harry and Ron behind them watching. Lucius was immediately angered just seeing her sneaking around the house. But became even more enraged when he saw his sons wand in her hand.

"You filthy mudblood you were trying to escape." He said enraged. He grabbed her arm where 'mudblood' was forever scared in her arm. The pain of being grabbed there made her yelp as he half dragged her back to Draco's room before pounding loudly on the door. Draco rushed to open the door to see Hermione in his father's tight grasp.

"Learn to take better care of keeping your slave in check." His father said throwing Hermione into Draco's arms before leaving going back downstairs. Draco dragged Hermione into his room closing the door.

"Strip. Now." He said. Mad.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked then received a slap across the face from Draco.

"This is your punishment strip. You can sleep naked." He said. She whimpered and slowly striped down to nothing.

"And you must until further notice sleep in my arms. So you can't pull any escapes." He added making her blush. She didn't want to sleep curled up in the arms of Draco Malfoy naked. But out of fear of being hit again or worse. Climbed into the bed and into his arms completely naked. And they both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh guys this was so much to write i tried not to be too smutty some chapters are going to be really smutty others are going to be just fluff others wont have any smut or fluff or lemon. Hope you all enjoy please follow and favorite and review it really makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I've gotten a lot of comments and PM's asking for the next chapter so here it is I hope you like it!**

 **SMUT!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the character used!**

It was three weeks later and Hermione was cleaning the bathroom when Draco came in.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist a greeted him with a kiss, per his orders. Draco held the kiss longer than necessary squeezing her ass as he did so. After a few seconds longer he broke the kiss and pulled away. Over the past few weeks he admitted to himself and himself only that he had a crush on his slave. And that he had loved her since they're fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Go shower and change into a new set of robes and dress then brush your hair out and make sure you look nice. His lord is coming to either give or deny you permission to officially become my wife." Draco said. Inside this made him happy to be able to marry the girl he secretly loved but he could tell my the look on Hermione's face she wasn't happy about the idea of Voldemort saying she was finally ready to marry into the pureblood family and receive the royal blue dress and robes.

Hermione nodded and went to the connected bathroom and closed the door the shower was heard moments later. And after a long shower she came out wrapped in a towel Draco now gone from the room. She quickly changed and then went to sit in the window as she brushed her hair. She was brushing her hair when Draco walked in. She hadn't noticed him come in let alone him stopping and staring at her. The sunlight hit her perfectly she looked like an angel. The sight took his breath away.

He walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms kissing her neck. He heard her moan slightly at this. "Did you miss me?" He asked. "Yes, master." She replied. He now hated it when he called her master but couldn't tell her to just call him draco. Hopefully when or if Voldemort gave permission for them to officially marry and Hermione to go up in social status from slave to married women he would tell her to just call him Draco.

"His lord is downstairs waiting he shouldn't keep him waiting." Draco said Hermione nodded and stood letting Draco wrap and arm around her waist and lead her downstairs to the den where his parents and Voldemort were waiting. As they walked downstairs they heard a pained scream. It was Harry under the crucio curse. Hermione went to run to him but Draco's arm wrapped tighter around her.

"Don't do anything we don't want to upset his lord." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and tried to ignore the sounds of her best friend screaming. Soon the emerged into the den and saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on the couch together and Voldemort in a chair across from them and Harry lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"Ah Draco how nice of you and your mudblood to join us." Voldemort said with a smile as Draco sat in the other chair across from the couch Hermione in his lap.

"Potter. Why don't you and weasley get started on dinner." Lucius said to the now fine Harry who was standing quietly by the couch. He nodded and mumbled a "Yes, sir." And disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Draco how has your mudblood slave been?" Voldemort asked. Draco cleared his throat.

"She's done very well she follows commands well and I've rarely had to give her punishments. She doesn't attempt to rebel anymore." He answered and after talking for a bit more and Hermione keeping her head down looking at her hands in her lap staying quiet. Voldemort liked to see this. After the discussion everyone was quiet as Voldemort thought.

"The mudblood may now officially become a Malfoy." He said Draco smiled on the inside but on the outside remained emotionless.

"Get her changed into the blue robes. Then I will tell her the new set of rules she must follow." Voldemort said.

"But first Draco something you wish to do?" He added. Draco nodded and gently pushed Hermione to make her stand so he could get up as well and get down on one knee.

"Wait." Voldemort said "I want her friends to see this." He said. Lucius nodded and called for Harry and Ron who walked in and froze at the sight of Draco on one knee in front of hermione holding her hand.

Once Voldemort nodded signaling Draco to continue he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Hermione Granger, This ring has been in the Malfoy family for generations. And now I'm presenting it to you and asking you to marry me and become Hermione Malfoy?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled a bit and looking down at him nodding.

"Yes." She said. Draco slipped the ring onto her finger then stood and kissed her holding her close.

"Ah. Now get her changed into the blue dress and robe. Then bring her back down and over dinner we'll discuss the new rules she must follow." Voldemort said Draco wrapped an arm around her and led her back upstairs to their room where now a royal blue floor length dress and robe was laying on the bed.

"They're so beautiful." Hermione said feeling the velvety fabric. Draco was suddenly behind her his chest pressed against her back. "Didn't I tell you when you arrived you'd look beautiful in blue? Hurry up and get changed and tonight I'm gonna fuck you till you're screaming." He said and was gone waiting at his desk for her to change. She slowly stripped taking off her robe and then unzipped her dress letting it fall off her shoulders and down the rest of her body leaving her in the white bra and panties. But now she had to change those too as she took her bra and panties off and changed it for the black bra and panties. Then put on the blue dress and zipped it up before putting on her matching robe. Then draco put his arm around her waist and they went down for dinner.

"She looks rather proper." Voldemort said as they sat down across from Draco's parents. Voldemort sitting where his father would normally sit at the head of the table.

"Now even though you're not married into the Malfoy family does not mean you get your wand back you're still forbidden from using magic. You're duties as a slave are now gone you will no longer do chores of any sort. You're free to go where you like in the house but must be with your husband in public. And whenever your husband wished. You will have sexual interaction." He explained the new rules to the newly engaged couple. Both nodding in understanding. Then Harry and Ron served dinner and just like every night of every week dinner was eaten in silent.

Voldemort then left bidding them all goodbye and Hermione and Draco went up to their room. Draco immediately pinned her against the wall kissing her deeply. His hands roamed her body and her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned as his hands found their way around her body. He broke the kiss and looked at her putting his hands on either side of her head now.

"Now that we're engaged call me Draco. Not master." He said. She nodded and kissed him again now craving him like she'd grown to over the weeks of having sex with him almost every night. He moved and pushed her onto the bed climbing on top of her still making out with her he broke the kiss and they started stripping the other of their clothes as he took of her robe she undid his tie and shirt. Soon they were in only their under clothes. Draco undid her bra and ripped off her panties. His then took his boxers off showing his fully erect nine inch dick. He watched as his fiance grew wetter by the minute. He pulled her legs to wrap around his waist as her arms went around his neck. With one quick move he thrusted into her then pulled out and at a slow pace thrust back in again and again watching her squirm and moan at the agonizingly slow pace he went at.

"D-d-draco." She moaned

"Yes, Hermione." He said saying her name for the first time since the war was lost.

"F-faster please." She quivered and moaned. He smile and sped up the speed of his thrust but not by much. Hermione moaned and whined clearly not happy with the slow pace. Draco laughed and suddenly thrust hard into her making her moan loudly.

He sped up more and more until she was moaning loudly and he was thrusting into her as fast as he could allow. He thrust deep into her and she screamed and came as he hit her g-spot. He smiled and going the same pace hit her g-spot again and again she came at least three more times until the tightness became to much and he came inside her. Panting he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She curled up at his side her head on his chest. Draco thought she was asleep as her breathing went even and soft.

"I love you." He said yawning with a smile.

"I love you too." Hermione said barely audible. But Draco was sound asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guess so I'm gonna post this story every other day so on Saturdays, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I really really hope you guys are liking the story i've had over 700 views. Please continue to review and PM me and favorite and follow it really makes my day! Love you all BYEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone welcome back this chapter is short im sorry. But a lot happens so yay! I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

So far Hermione had proven to be perfect. She was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. She allowed Draco to escort her everywhere. She kissed him goodbye and hello whenever he left or returned. But that's just what the Malfoys and their visitors saw. They didn't see the Hermione that snuck around the house while Draco was in his study or in a meeting. The one that sat in the servants corridors with Harry and Ron. The one that tried to find a way to help Harry and Ron escape. The real her.

She was currently sitting at the kitchen table thinking of potions that would help Harry and Ron and a way to get to the potion room in the manor. That was before he fiance walked up behind her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione?" Draco repeated this time snapping her out of thought.

"Yes, dear?" She asked. "Mother says we must plan the wedding with her and my aunt as well as his lord." He answered and she nodded standing. His hand going 'round her waist as they walked into the den where Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Voldemort sat. Harry and Ron standing by them to take any request or task at any moment.

"Potter why don't you get me and my fiance something to drink." Draco said as they sat down. Harry bowed his head slightly and left the room returning moments later with some alcoholic beverage for Draco and a sparkling water for Hermione. The girl went to tell her friend thank you but saw Voldemort watching her and said nothing. She was now above the servants.

"So my lord you called us here for talk of wedding preparations." She heard Draco say but she just turned everything out after that only listening to bits and pieces of the conversation. Eventually she saw Draco stand and reach a hand out for her to take she took it and stood and Draco bid Voldemort goodbye and led his fiance out of the room and to the library.

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He still thought she was clueless about him being head over heels in love with her. When in reality she knew all about it and he didn't know she was in love with him. He pinned her to one of the bookshelves and kissed her lightly holding her.

"Draco." She said quietly.

"Yes?" He breathed his response. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes of her that seemed to pierce through his own gray ones and melted his heart. He smiled a bit.

"I know you love me." She said. He went back emotionless and shoved her away knocking her into the book case causing her to squeak and duck from falling books that fell from impact. She hadn't meant to anger him he was scary when he was angry with her.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She said looking at him. His whole demeanor seemed to change. His eyes softened and his posture slouched he looked at her.

"Y-you do?" He stammered. She nodded with a smile. He smiled and hugged her picking her up and spinning her around before setting her down and holding her cheek before kissing her deeply.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I've loved you for a long long time" He said. He'd loved her ever since she'd proved that she wasn't as weak as he had taken her for. The day she stood up for Hagrid and held her wand at his throat because he had been enjoying the fact that Hagrid's pet was being sentenced to execution. He saw how loyal she was to her friends and how brave she was to stand up for what was right. That was why he loved her.

"I know Draco I've loved you for a long time too." Hermione replied not knowing that just a few shelves over was Ron putting up books. His eyes went watery as he heard the girl he'd loved since they'd met in their first year admitted her love to Draco Malfoy the death eater. He sighed and walked out of the room to the room he shared with Harry. Thankfully Harry had been sent to follow Lucius around Diagon Alley as they bought a few things. He laid down in bed and for the first time since the war. Cried.

Draco continued to kiss Hermione in the library when he pulled away and held her close.

"Let me really make love to you. Not just sex. Not release of frustration. Let me make love to you Hermione." He said making the girl blush. She looked adorable with that blush on her cheeks. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room and laid her gently on the bed kissing her lovingly. Wanting to take his time he slowly kissed her neck and behind her ears and down to her collar bone. He slowly took off her robe and dress. Leaving her in her bra and panties. Then he let her strip him down to his boxers. He continues kissing her all over hearing her gasp and moan and sigh. He unhooked her bra and kissed and groped her breast making her moans louder.

"D-draco I don't wanna wait any longer." She gasped he smirked and took off his boxers then her panties showing how wet she had gotten. He gently kissed her as he slowly pushed into her and pulled back out before thrusting back in starting a steady pace. He made sure she got pleasure with every thrust which shown true by her moans and her eyes closing as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her.

"Draco...Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco…" She murmured over and over as the ball of pleasure in her stomach grew drawing her closer and closer to her climax.

"Oh Hermione." Draco groaned as her thrust deeper into barely avoiding her G-spot. "God Hermione I love you so much." He said also drawing closer to his climax. Suddenly Hermione screamed his name and arched her back as she came when he hit her G-spot. He felt her walls tighten around him and he groaned as he came inside her.

He pulled out and laid down next to her holding her in his arms against his chest. Bundling her and him up in blankets. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and with a wave of his wand he was in boxers and she was in a silky read nightgown that went down to her mid thigh.

"I love you Hermione." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione said before falling asleep peacefully and happily.

* * *

Months passed and now the time had arrived. Hermione was standing outside the doors to the church alter in a white gown. On the other side of the door. Her future husband awaited.

 **A/N: Sooooo. They're in LOVE! YAY! Please follow favorite and review makes my day sorry for the short chapter wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger! ALSO NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! GO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE! LOVE YOU ALL BYEEEE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know this post is late really late...but I hit a rough patch. People are spreading rumors about me at school and I'm falling back into a depression. But I'm not gonna let that get in the way of making you guys happy. So without further adieu here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Walking down the aisle Hermione looked at the people on the benches watching her. Majority death eaters. Ron's family was there at Hermione's request along with Luna and Neville. Ron and Harry stood in the back of the church not allowed to sit with the others. Hermione sighed quietly to herself and looked up to see Draco standing there in his normal suit. She reached the altar and took his hands. They had their wedding ceremony were not only did they both vow to be devoted to each other and stay together forever but Hermione was also forced to vow that she'd from that moment on be forever submissive to Draco and be at his beck and call. She was to follow his orders and what he wanted. But she was okay with it because they loved each other and he knew she wasn't okay with submitting to him so he wouldn't make her.

Afterwords the two were walking around socializing Hermione clutched to Draco's side remaining completely silent. She didn't like being around so many death eaters she looked behind her and saw Ron and Harry talking and hugging all the members of the Weasley family and Luna and Neville. She knew they had missed them which was why she asked Draco if they could come. Draco noticed her watching them and kissed the top of her head.

"You can go talk with them if you want." He said and she nodded before rushing off to hug everyone. Ginny was the first to hug her tightly.

"I've missed you!" She said to all of them she looked at Ron and Harry and Ron still had a black bruise on his cheek from when Draco struck him a couple days before.

"How are the two of you doing?" She asked looking at Ron and Harry who sent her nasty looks they'd grown to dislike how high up she'd gotten such a short amount of time. The girl looked down. She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She apologized to them and the rest of the group before walking back over to Draco clinging to his side again. He gave a frown.

"Did something happen over there?" He asked She just shook her head. A few hours later the newly weds bid everyone goodbye and apperated away suddenly they were in the muggle town of London.

"Draco?" Hermione asked looking at the blonde. He just looked and smiled at her.

"I thought you'd like this for our honeymoon." He said and the girl just smiled. "Everything is already in our hotel room we should head there." He added. She nodded and took his hand as they walked down the street to the hotel. Draco checked them in and they went up to their room.

"Is it okay if i have a minute?" Hermione asked "Of course." Draco answered and kissed her cheek before she went into the bathroom only to come out a few minutes later in a lacy lingerie. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked as hermione walked over to the bed climbing onto the bed and pushing him back into the pillows climbing on top of him before leaning down to kiss him.

"God Hermione I love you." Draco said with a smile. "I love you too, Draco." She replied the next thing Hermione knew she was on her back Draco on top of her his lips attached to her neck kissing and sucking making sure to leave a hickey on her pale white skin. He loved hearing the moan that came from his wifes mouth as he moved to kiss her collarbone going lower and lower he was going to take tonight slow and passionate and full of love. His love for her. He made sure to feel everywhere kiss every inch and crevice of her skin while her hands roamed all around his body.

He could hear her getting impatient she never liked to wait during foreplay. He sat up and smiled at Hermione kissing her gently before pushing three fingers inside her making her gasp and moan loudly.

"Draco.." She moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He stopped and pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at his wife's entrance and pushed inside her. Her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he did. He pulled out and pushed in slowly again. Still making sure to take it slow just to make her moan and squirm.

It wasn't until she was begging him he moved faster going deeper and harder at her request.

"Dr-Draco I'm gonna cum…" She moaned before she climaxed Him coming soon after. He pulled out and laid down next to her. Bundling her up in his arms kissing the top of her head.

"We can do whatever you'd like tomorrow as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Draco said as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Can we go to the cinema?" She asked looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes she gave him whenever she was trying to get him to lighten up. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Of course we can, my love." He said and they both settled down into bed falling asleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning Draco was dressed and waiting on Hermione who was in the shower. During his wait his family owl flew threw the door landing on the window seal. Draco walked over and took the letter that was tied to him foot.

 _My Dearest Draco,_

 _I'm dreadfully sorry for this but I'm afraid you'll have to cut your honeymoon short._

 _Harry Potter's friends that had escaped slavery are planning a rebellion and planning to save Harry, Ronald and Hermione. His lord said that he will give you and Hermione two more days but then he needs you to come home. I'm so sorry my son._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

Draco sighed and reread the letter a couple more times. He got out a travel quill and some parchment and started writing.

 _Dear mother,_

 _Thank you for letting me know of this. And tell the lord I send my utmost thanks for giving me time to enjoy my honeymoon with my wife. I will be home in two days time. Hermione may not be the happiest about it but I'm sure I will find a way to make it up to her. But I won't let anyone take her away from me or take away our family slaves. I will see you soon. I love you mother._

 _Love,_

 _Your son Draco._

He tied the letter to the owls foot and sent it off. Almost right after Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. She came over and wrapped her arms around his waist nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"Is everything alright darling?" She asked looking concerned. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her close.

"We have to leave early." He said she looked up at him. "Why?" She asked.

"A couple of the ones that were on Harry's side that didn't get sold as slaves or escaped our planning a rebellion to save you and Harry and Weasley. His lord wants me back to help against it. But he gave us two days." He answered.

"But they'll all die if they try to fight Voldemort and the death eaters." Hermione said

"I know but I can't stop it I have to follow his orders. But I wont under any circumstance let them take you away." He said

"What about Harry and Ron?" She asked. "They're my best friends." She added.

"Hermione. You have to start to learn to treat them like the servants they are. They aren't your friends anymore. You're above them now." Draco said.

Hermione just sighed and looked down at her feet before she felt Draco grab her chin and make her look up at him leaning down and kissing her.

"Come on let's not think about this right now and just go enjoy our honeymoon." He said and took her hand and they left for the cinema.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys so...Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. Like I said in the beginning I'm going through a tough time right now. But i'm not going to let that keep me from making you all happy. You guys give me a lot of love and I love all the views I get. Thank you to all of you who waited and stuck through for this chapter. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. I just want to take everyone who waited and still read my new post. Unfortunately I'm still getting worse and i'm getting help. But I won't let it stop me from writing. Anyways onto the story.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER AND THERE IS ABUSE**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was there last morning in London and Hermione was finishing getting ready while Draco packed. Hermione could tell Draco was getting more and more stressed and there last few days hadn't been the best. Every time she tried to talk to him about what voldemort was wanting to do he'd yell at her and threaten to hurt her.

"Draco…" She said looking at him. He looked back at her. "Yes, Hermione?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you were ready to leave…" She said quietly looking down at her feet avoiding eye contact with him. Draco sighed and walked over to her hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go home." He said holding their luggage with one hand and Hermione's hand with the other and they apperated home. Once they appeared in the living room of Malfoy Manor Draco gave Harry their luggage with orders to take there luggage to their room and take all of the clothing down to the laundry. He them told Hermione to either go to their room or to the library and stay out of there way as they worked before walking off to his father's office where his father and Lord Voldemort we waiting.

Hermione sighed and walked upstairs to their room where harry was unpacking there things.

"I'll take care of it Harry. Can you make me some coffee please." She said quietly. Harry looked at her this wasn't the Hermione he saw before they were brought to the Malfoy's. The Hermione he knew before wouldn't have let Draco talk to her the way he had, wouldn't have walked away from the group at her wedding. And wouldn't have let anyone not even Voldemort put her down socially and make her so low. But here she was before him quiet, submissive and allowing herself to be pushed around.

"Okay ." He said turning to leave. "Harry." She said stopping him. "Call me Hermione." She said. He smiled and nodded walking out of the room and down to the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. Ron was standing in the kitchen doing dishes when Harry came in.

"They're back." Harry said. "I know I heard Draco telling Hermione what to do." Ron said

"Something's happened to her." Harry said "Come on upstairs and talk to her with me." Harry said as he finished her cup of coffee he was making her. Ron nodded and came along with Harry upstairs. They were walking down the hall to Hermione and Draco's room when they heard a crash come from the room. They ran to the door but stopped when they heard yelling.

"What the hell were you doing?!" They heard Draco yelling. "Nothing I wasn't doing anything just hanging a few pairs of clothing." Hermione responded. "That is the servants jobs! I've told you to NEVER do the servants jobs." He yelled at her "What am I supposed to do then Draco?! I have nothing to do all day!" She yelled back at him. Then Draco noticed the opened drawers of his desk. Suddenly he snapped.

"YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR YOUR WAND AGAIN!" He yelled "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ANYTHING ON ME DESK!"

Harry and Ron saw Hermione look like she was about to yell back but instead cower back in fear as Draco kept yelling.

"I JUST CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE YOU'LL GET IN THINGS YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO AND IF I LET YOU COME WITH ME YOU'LL JUST GET IN THE WAY OF MY WORK, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He yelled and then the sound of his palm striking her cheek was heard followed by whimpering from Hermione.

"Now can I trust you to stay in here and not touch anything and read your book until I see you at dinner, mudblood?" He asked venom clear in his voice.

"Y-yes dear." Hermione stuttered. Draco kissed her cheek.

"Good. I'll see you at dinner." He said and left. He pushed past harry and ron telling them to get to work and disappeared around a hall. Harry and Ron both rushed into the room and saw Hermione curled up in a ball crying. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her and hugged her.

"H-he's never hit me like that before...ever. Even before he told me he loved me he never hit me that hard." She whimpered. Harry just shushed her and told her to calm down. Ron got her a book from the library and told her they'd make her favorite dinner. She nodded and sat in bed with her book while Harry and Ron went down to start on dinner.

While she was reading Hermione started feeling really nauseous she got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up. She wiped her mouth and went back to reading but ending up throwing up again two more times before it was time for dinner.

She started to get really worried after throwing up for the third time. There was no way she could be pregnant. She didn't want to be pregnant not right now. Not while Draco was in the middle of having horrible mood swings. She didn't trust how he'd react. But without her wand she had no way to perform a pregnancy test spell on herself she'd have to ask Draco to do it. She sighed and paced back and forth wondering on what she should do. She was still doing this when she heard Ron calling her down to dinner.

She looked herself over in the mirror made sure her robes were looking nice and everything. Had she always looked this chubby? She shrugged and turned and walked downstairs where Draco, His parents and Voldemort were sitting. Waiting. On her.

"Hurry and sit." Draco said she sat down in her seat next to him immediately. Dinner went quickly Draco, His father and Voldemort continuing their discussion from before while Hermione and her mother in law stayed silent. After dinner it was late and Draco requested to go to bed which Voldemort granted he grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her upstairs.

Hermione was sitting on their bed under the covers in a lacy red lingerie playing with her hair while Draco was brushing his teeth in there bathroom. He seemed relatively calm for the moment she decided now was as good of a time as ever.

"Draco, Darling." She said looking at the open bathroom door. Her husband walking out into the room.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked looking at her. She looked down at her lap.

"I-I..I need you to perform a spell on me." She said. He gave her a confused and concerned look.

"Why?" He asked. Looking at her but at the same time taking his wand out of his back pocket to fulfill her request. Hermione looked down at her lap nervous she was scared to see how he'd react.

"Because...I...I think I'm pregnant." She said looking up at him. His face gave a look of shock. She couldn't be pregnant. He hadn't forgotten that they had never had protected sex before.

He smiled at her. "No matter what I'm happy. Let me do the charm." He said reaching out his hand for her to take helping her stand as he murmured the words to the charm and a light appeared around Hermione who smiled and giggled happily. She was pregnant. She ran over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. He smiled too and hugged her.

 **A/N Hey everyone! I really hope you all liked that chapter. Once again sorry for the slight darkness we had there. Please continue to review favorite follow and PM I love seeing all the favorites and reviews and PM'S I get it makes me really happy. Also sorry for the really funky post schedual I'm battling a really bad depression right now. But I will see you all in my next chapter Bye Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again everyone its currently two O' clock in the morning and im deciding to write edit and post an eniter chapter all in one night. I just want to tank you guys so much for the support and love. And for all the people who stuck through even though im very shaky with uploads right now. I will let you know i've read through some of my old things. And I'm not happy with it. I will be completely taking down Caught between Loyalty and Love. and I have a poll up leaving it up to you guys on if I should take down and rewrite the golden slaves. But enough blabbering here's the next chapter.**

 **Warning: Dark themes, abuse, slight manipulation.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione couldn't contain the happy squeals of joy as she jumped up and down in Draco's arms. She was so happy that she would be having a baby. Draco was happier than ever at the news as well. The two didn't realize how lound they were being until the door opened and Voldemort walked in.

"Draco, I believe you told me you wished to go to sleep with your wife. Why ever are you causing such a ruckus?" He asking. Draco straightened himself up and looked at the the dark lord.

"It is my apologize my lord. We were just celebrating the new found news that my wife is pregnant." He said looking at Voldemort then at Hermione then back to Voldemort.

Voldemort seemed to think for a minute then a twisted smile appered on his face. He could use the muggleborns pregnancy to his advantage. "Very well though why don't you go announce this to your parents." He said and Draco took Hermione and they followed Voldemort down to the den were his parents were Ron on his knees being punished for back talking Narcissa. Hermione's first instinct was to reach out to him and help him. But the tightening grip on her arm by her husband reminded her otherwise.

"Mother, Father me and Hermione have something we want to share with you both." At this Ron was forgotten by Lucius and Harry was helping him back to their room.

"Hermione's pregnant." Draco said causing his parents to gasp in shock and Harry and Ron to stop in the middle of the hall. Ron looked back and tears swelled up in his eyes once again. Every night since the day he'd heard Hermione tell Draco she loved him. He'd cried over Hermione over losing the girl he loved. He cried the night they had gotten married and now he was going to cry again tonight. Because she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. She was married to Draco. She was in love with Draco. And it would never be him. Harry led him back to their room and helped him into bed where Ron procceded to cry.

"Don't worry Ron." Harry said. "The others will free us. Soon we'll be far away from this place." Harry said but Ron just shook his head.

"Thats not the problem Harry. And you know it." Ron said. Harry sighed "I'm sorry Ron I really am." He said

Ron suddenly got mad. He stood up and threw his robe to the floor leaving him in his shirt and trousers. "All he does is treat her like shit! And she still loves him?! HOW COULD SHE LOVE HIM!" He yelled raising his voice. Harry tried to quiet him before they were heard but it was too late.

Walking back to their room Draco and Hermione heard the shout of 'HOW COULD SHE LOVE HIM!' and stopped as the looked to the room that belong to Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at Draco and saw him go red in the face. She went to stop him but was too slow he kicked open the door to their room and grabbed Ron by the throat Hermione gasping at the action. Draco threw him to the floor and went to pull out his wand to perform the crucio curse but Hermione threw herself inbetween the two.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron all looked at eachother. Draco looked at his wife his grey eyes peircing through her brown ones. He wasn't happy and Hermione knew she'd pay for this later. All she could hope was that it wouldn't be bad because of the baby.

"Hermione. Move." Draco hissed at her. Wand pointed at her waiting for her to move so he could punish Ron.

"No." Hermione said her Gryffindor courage coming back to her. Draco got even madder.

"I said move." He said through clenched teeth. Hermione opening her mouth to protest again but she heard Ron say quietly to her. "I'll be okay." She sighed and moved out of the way back to Draco's side. Draco then looked at Harry.

"Potter escort my wife back to our bedroom and make sure she stays there until I come back." He said. Harry just nodded and gently put a hand on Hermiones back leading her out of the room and to her and Draco's room before the door closed they heard Ron's screams of pain from the crucio curse.

Harry opened the door to the bedroom and let Hermione walk in. She ran her hands through her hair and paced back and fourth. She then looked at Harry. A serious look that Harry knew what it meant.

"You've heard there's a group coming to save you and Ron correct." She said. Harry just nodded.

"I've found a recipe for a potion that will help. It's called Libera Animam it will free you guys of the bond you have keeping you servents to the Malfoy's. I will try to brew it whenever I can but if i can't I will makesure you get the recipe because the only way for you two to truly be free of them is to drink it." She said.

"What about you Hermione you aren't coming with us?" Harry asked. The girl shook her head.

"I'm married now. I'm in love with Draco. And he loves me. He can be rough sometmes but he has a real heart of gold. I have to stay here especially since I'm pregnant. But I promise no matter how far apart we are. We'll stay together." She said.

"Until the end." Harry said with a smile and then the heard footsteps that could only be Draco's coming down the hall and now suprise there came the blonde only moments later. He dismissed Harry and shut the door behind him putting up a silencing and locking spell. He then turned to Hermione who's eyes flashed with fear.

"You are in so much trouble." He said as he walked toward her. Causing her to back up.

"How dare you stand between me and the slave who needed punished." He growled backing her into a corner. She whimpered and tried to apologize but before any words could be said she recived a sharp slap across her right cheek and kick in the shin. He hit and slapped her mutiple times until she was crying being sure to avoid hitting her in the stomach.

He didn't stop until she had a bloody nose, bruised cheek and busted lip and was a sobbing ball on the floor. He then seemed to snap out of whatever had taken over and picked her up holding her close kissing her head. She seemed to cling to him.

"Are you tired of me punishing you?" He asked her as he carried her to the bathroom to clean her up. She whimpered and nodded looking up at him. He looked back at her as he set her on the edge of the tub and walked over to the sink dampening a cloth with cold water.

"Then you must learn to not try and stand up for the slaves. They are no longer your friends. You are under my order not to treat them as friends to defend them ever again. Are we clear?" He asked looking at her. She nodded once again not saying anything.

"Use your words." He said. She looked down a quiet weak "Yes." was heard. Draco nodded approvingly again and sat down next to her and started cleaning her up. Once she was all clean draco kissed her lightly then picked her up again and carried her to the bed laying her down and climbing in with her.

"Goodnight darling I love you." He said to her then looked down at her stomach and smiled placing a hand on it. "And daddy loves you too." He said. Hermione smiled this is what she meant when she was talking to Harry about why she had to stay Draco really could be nice. He really did have a loving sweet side with a heart of gold. The side that she fell in love with. She was smiling to herself when she heard Draco chuckle.

"What are you smiling about?" He asking. She looked at him and smiled again. "How I'm the luckiest girl alive." She said kissing him and snuggling against his chest his arms wrapping around her waist holding her close to him.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco said slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione said with a smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with her lover. In the back of her mind though were still thoughts of Ronald Weasley.

 **A/N: Okay so a lot happened in that chapter wow. Hermione's pregnant. Ron's in love with her. Hermione might having feelings for Ron. Is ANOTHER war going to start? Will Hermione go being Draco's back to help Harry? Sorry for the suspence please favorite follow review and PM me also please do not forget the poll I love you all you are all so much help. Byeee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm really really sorry about being gone for so long I just want to thank everyone for all of your love and support. It's really helped my confidence and has encouraged me to write more and work on this story and making it the best I can make it for you guys. With that I'm sorry to say there is so smut in this chapter but lots of drama goes down between Ron and Hermione. I still hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much please favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next day Hermione woke up tucked in Draco's arms her husband still sleeping peacefully. She was careful to get out of bed without waking him up. She slipped on her royal blue fur slippers and her matching royal blue fur bathrobe over her night dress. She tied it at her waist in a cute bow. She opened there bedroom door and walked into the hall and down stairs to the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen Ron and Harry where already started on breakfast she down casted her gaze from Ron and walked to the ice box. As she was there her husbands words where in the back of her head. 'There not your friends they're your servants.' She thought for a minute then turned to them.

"Ronald make me some coffee." She said. Ron scoffed and looked at her. "Why should I?" He asked. Hermione turned and looked at him. "Because I said so." She said "And you have to listen to me." She added. "What are you going to do? Go get your husband to defend you? Some friend you're supposed to be." Ron hissed. Hermione glared at him. "Some friend? Some friend? I THREW MYSELF BETWEEN YOU AND MY HUSBAND GOING AGAINST HIM AND RISKING MYSELF AND MY BABY FOR YOUR LIFE!" She yelled Ron seemed to shrink back feeling bad. Though apparently Hermione's yelling had alerted her mother in law who had been in the den sewing.

"What's going on?" Narcissa asked Hermione looked at her mother in law. "Nothing Narcissa, just Ronald refusing a simple order. I'll have Lucius or Draco deal with him later." She said. Narcissa gave Hermione a smile and told her to just relax and not worry about a thing. After her mother in law left the kitchen Hermione walked over to Harry and took her cup of coffee he had made her and in return pressed a piece of paper into his hand. Without a word she left the room and went back to her room.

When she walked in Draco had woken up and was changing but he was changing into his formal suit. "Darling why are you so dressed up for?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist from behind snuggling under his arm. She heard her husband chuckle as he gently moved her arms from his waist and turned to face her. "My day today is full of meetings with his lord and other death eaters." He said then his face went serious. "What where you go today and make sure you watch what you say and even how you dress. Even though they all know you're mine and my wife they'll try to touch you in any way they can. If they try to you come get me immediately the dark lords allowed that even if i'm in a meeting if anything happens to you, you come get me immediately afterwards." He said and kissed Hermione's forehead. She just smiled and nodded she then went and changed into her own dress and robes for the day and soon after that they were called down to breakfast. Arriving there Hermione was faced with the most death eaters she'd seen since the battle of Hogwarts. There was at least a hundred of them sitting around the table with the dark lord himself sitting at the head of the table. Even Narcissa looked uncomfortable with the amount of people in her house.

Draco's Arms tightened around his wife's shoulder as they walked up to the table he only let go of her when he went to move her chair for her to sit down before pushing her chair in and taking his seat next to her. Hermione was uncomfortable she had her husband on her left and Bellatrix on her right. She looked down at her arm where she could just barley see _mudblood_ scared on her forearm hidden behind her robe sleeve. That's all she was to these people a filthy mudblood. Ron and Harry came out carrying trays full of food then disappearing in the kitchen only to come back with more trays. They had to make a lot more food than they normally did. Breakfast was full of talk of war plans and torture tactics. Hermione tried to block out the conversation going on around her but it was so hard when her loving harmless husband was joining in on the talk. Eventually Draco noticed the look of pain on Hermione's face. He reached out and took her hand running his thumb over her palm silently calming her. She calmed down and even managed to give him a small smile. Soon enough breakfast was over and Harry came out and cleared the table of all the dishes then disappeared back into the kitchen. Draco his father Voldemort and multiple death eaters disappeared to Lucius' office. And the other death eaters wandered around as they pleased.

Hermione snuck into Harry and Ron's room and locked the door. Harry and Ron were sitting on their beds. "Harry you got my paper." She said avoiding Rons gaze."Yep." Harry answered. Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry as the two went over the ingredients and recipe for the potion. "Tonight while everyones asleep the potion room will be unlocked. You'll have enough time to brew it. Then take it and hide it in here until the next night then drink it. As soon as you drink it. You run." She said to both of them. She gave them both sad looks. Harry could tell she was going to do something stupid. "Hermione what are you going to do?" Harry asked. Tomorrow night after Draco gets back from his nightly meeting and he falls asleep I'm going to lucius' office, and getting your wands back. Then I'll bring them down here. And before you run. We'll pass our final goodbyes to each other." She said tearing up. Ron looked at her, he'd never seen Hermione cry before really.

It was silent for a while until "Mione." was heard. Hermione looked up at Ron who was looking at her. "Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked looking at him. Ron just smiled and got up and hugged her. He was surprised when she so willingly hugged him back. "Ron I've missed you so much. I miss being friends." She whined. Ron just held her close wishing he could do this all the time wishing it was him who held her every night while she fell asleep. Wishing it was him who had married her. Wishing it was his baby she was having but that wasn't how things were. And Hermione was risking everything to help them escape she was risking a bad beating and being torn back down to a mere slave if she got caught trying to steal there wands back and help them escape. And if Voldemort caught her she was as good as dead. Hermione broke the hug and looked at the time. "You two need to go start on launch his lord has given them all permission to punish you when they see fit."Hermione said looking at them unlocking the door and slipping out on her way to the library to find a book to read in her room until Draco was done with his meeting for the day.

Ron and Harry went to the kitchen and started on lunch for the large group of people. "Are you going to tell her the truth?" Harry asked as they started on making food. "What do you mean?" Ron asked looking at Harry neither of them noticed that Draco had walked in done with his meeting for now. "You know what I mean Ron." Harry said not looking at Ron. "No Harry I can't tell Hermione that I've been in love with her since our fourth year at the I wish I was married to her and that she didn't love that ferret." Ron said.

"What was that Weasle?" They both heard an icy voice say from behind them. They froze and turned around and saw Draco staring at them. "Are you in love with my wife?" He asked, Ron said nothing until he saw Draco reach for his wand. "Yes, yes i'm in love with her." He said Draco chuckled a dark chuckle. "Come on Weasle." He barked. "We're gonna go find my loving wife and you're going to tell her every single thing about you obsession and love for her." He said grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him upstairs to his and Hermione's bedroom opening the door where Hermione was curled up on the bed reading a book.

"Hermione my dear." Draco said in a sweet loving voice making his wife look up and smile. "Yes Draco, dear?" She asked with a smile until she saw her husbands grip on Ron's arm. "Weasle here has something he wants to tell you." Draco said shoving Ron forward towards Hermione. Ron cleared his throat and looked into Hermione's big brown eyes looking back at him.

"Hermione Granger...I...I've loved you since our fourth year of school. And I wish that instead of Draco you were in love with me, that you had married me, that it was my baby you were having instead of Malfoys." Ron said looking down at his feet. Hermione looked at him in shock. "R-ronald. That is completely inappropriate. I'm sorry but I never have nor will return your feelings." She said looking at him. She still wasn't going to give up helping him and Harry escape Malfoy Manor and their hell they were living in, no matter was this news meant. Ron was still her best friend and was going to help him live the best live he possible could live. Hermione looked down and asked Draco to dismiss Ron back to the kitchen to finish lunch. She looked at Draco after Ron left. "Why would you do that to him?" She asked standing and walking over to him. "Because he needed to know that he'll never ever have you and you needed to know how he really feels." Draco said holding her close to him. Hermione sighed she was going against everything she had ever promised Draco tears welled up in her eyes and before she could stop it she started to cry. Draco immediately noticed this.

"Hey hey hey what's wrong?" He asked taking her chin and making her look up at him.

"Everything. This potential war. My friendships I've had for the past seven years falling apart." She cried Draco rubbed her back as she cried. "I'm so sorry Hermione I wish I could make everything perfect for you but I can't." He said. Hermione sniffled. "It's okay dear. I'm going to go down to the potions room and make something to help me sleep then probably take a nap and skip lunch." Hermione said with a small smile. Draco nodded and kissed her lightly. "I'm needed in a meeting. I'll see you at dinner my love." He said leaving the room as Hermione went down to the potions room in the Manor. She walked in and immediately gathered the things needed to make the potion for Harry and Ron.

A few hours later she had two small vials of the dark purple potion sitting on the table. She sealed them and cleaned up all evidence of her making that potion. She then disappeared to the servants corridors and slipped one vile under Ron's pillow and the other under Harry's. She then walked proudly and as if she had power to the kitchen where the two boys were. She walked up to Harry. "They're under your pillows." Was all she said before disappearing back out into the hallway. As she was walking back she was slammed into a wall. She gasped and looked back at whoever had hit her she saw a male death eater that she didn't recognize.

"What's a mudblood like you doing walking around like you have power and why are you wearing the pureblood robes?" He hissed at her and walked toward her backing her into a corner trapping her from escape. "I-I happen to be married to Draco Malfoy." She stammered. The death eater laughed darkly- He must have been new- "Like Draco Malfoy would marry a mudblood especially you." He said then looked Hermione up and down. Hermione saw the look of lust glaze over his eyes. She had to run, during a split second where he was off guard she ducked under his arm and ran off down the hall. It only took a second for the death eater to chase after her. While she was running from him she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone falling back on her ass. The death eater chasing her so caught up only to stop as they both stared scared at Voldemort.

"Y-your, lord." Hermione started only receiving a hand silencing her as Voldemort looked to the death eater who had been chasing her. "What is the point of this?" He asked looking a the man. "The mudblood tried to tell me that she was the wife of Draco Malfoy." The death eater said. Voldemort looked at Hermione. "Mrs. Malfoy may I ask why you were running from him?" He asked "He tried to touch my inappropriately." Hermione said looking at him. Voldemort hummed at this.

"No one is to touch Mrs. Malfoy and I won't punish you I will let Draco do that since it was his wife you inappropriately touched and assaulted." Voldemort said before turning and walking down the hall to his meeting with Draco and Lucius. Hermione turned and looked at the male with a glare in her eyes. "Still want to call me a filthy mudblood?" She asked. The man looked like he wanted to snap her neck. Hermione stood from where she was still on the ground and walked passed him down the hall in the same direction Voldemort had gone in. On her way to the library she passed Lucius' office where she heard the meeting going on. She knew she shouldn't stay and eavesdrop but she couldn't help it she stood outside the door and listened in.

"I want to kill them, both of them tonight." She heard Draco say. "Draco, what good would that do to the war?" Voldemort was heard. "Prevent it. We kill them they having nothing to fight for. No one to free or save." Draco started making his lord chuckle. "On the contrary killing them will only make them want to fight more." He said. "We at least kill Weasley. I don't trust him he's said he has feelings for my wife and the way he looks at her. I want him dead." Silence for a moment. "Very well. Tomorrow at noon you may kill him." The dark lord answered. Hermione covered her own hand with her mouth to cover her gasp. She was quick to run silently down to the kitchens and warn the two.

Harry and Ron were cleaning when Hermione burst in shocking them both. "Hermione what is it what's the matter?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him clear fear that Harry hadn't seen in her since the war. "Change of plans you're both leaving tonight." She said. "What? What do you mean?" Ron asked. "They plan on killing Ron. Tomorrow at noon if you guys have any chance or want of leaving you'll leave tonight. I've left the potions under you pillows and you're wands are in the top left hand drawer of Draco's desk they've been moved from Lucius' office just in case and I saw Draco put them in his desk one night while he thought I was asleep. Getting them will require you two coming into our room. Don't worry he's a heavy sleeper and if he starts to wake up I'm a light sleeper I'll take care of it." Just as soon as you get your wands. Get. Out." She said in a rush

Both the boy's were shocked at this news they just stared at her in shock for a while before either said something. "Mione, how did you find this out?" Ron asked "I was listening to one of Draco's meetings with his lord." She answered Harry just walked forward and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and held him close only for a minute though before she let go. She looked down at the floor and took in a breath. "Draco's meeting will be done soon and then me and him are going to diagon alley for dinner just me and him. This is the last time I'll see you both." She said tears forming again in her eyes.

Ron hugged her this time and just like with Harry she hugged him back holding him close to her only for a minute. "You're the best friend I could have ever had 'Mione." Ron said. Hermione smiled "And you're the best friend I could have ever asked for, Ron." She replied hugging him again. She let go and turned to Harry, who smiled at her. "Never lose your spark Hermione no matter what don't let what happens let you lose who you are." He said. Hermione nodded and looked at him going serious. "Never stop fighting Harry, keep fighting this war and don't stop you're the hero you always have been." She said making Harry smile and nod. The three all hugged and said goodbye one last time before Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen knowing she was leaving behind her two best friends.

She just kept walking until she got to the den and sat down with a book to wait on Draco who showed up only moments later and gave her a smile. "Are you ready to go?" He asked she nodded with a wide smile. "I hope you don't mind." He said as they walked outside "I decided to go by broom this time." He finished as his broom came flying up to them stopping right in front of Draco who got on then helped Hermione get on behind him. Hermione held onto Draco's waist tightly as he took off on his Firebolt and they flew to Diagon Alley they got there in a short amount of time. They got off and walked hand and hand together to Hermione's favorite place to eat on their monthly 'date night' as they liked to call it. Though really it was Voldemort's orders that they show their marriage and show that Hermione still belonged to Draco. That the light side had still lost. But to them it meant so much more. To them it meant time to be with each other and not have to worry about anything going on around them. Not the people who stared or the ones that would ask questions to them. It was there time.

Their dinner this time was short though as Hermione grew tired and Draco irritable from his meetings. But one look at his beautiful Hermione with those big brown eyes glazed over with sleep made him calm made him happy made it seem like nothing was wrong with the world. The left the restaurant and got back on the Firebolt. Hermione held onto Draco again as they flew back to the manor. But when they got back Draco looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Hermione resting against his back. He chuckled lightly to himself and smiled as he picked her up cradling her in his arms as he carried her inside and to their room. Once there he laid her on the bed and pulled out his wand performing a quick clothes changing spell putting them both in their pajamas.

He climbed into the bed with her and pulled the covers over them and pulled Hermione close to him the girl seemed to cuddle against his chest. Soon Draco himself was out like a light and little by little everyone was asleep in the house. Everyone but two boys who silently crept into the kitchen and stole some food. Then as quiet as possible snuck into Draco and Hermione's room. Ron looked over at the married couple that laid cuddled together asleep in the large king size bed. Ron had to admit Hermione looked happy with Draco.

Harry went over to the desk drawer while Ron watched the two sleep making sure Draco didn't wake he was slightly startled at the slight movement of Hermione changing positions in her sleep as she wiggled and cuddled more against Draco. Harry walked over to Ron both of their wands in hand he handed his best friend his wand. Ron took his wand happily and they both turned and gave one last look at their best friend sleeping peacefully in the arms of her husband. Then off they went potions and food in one hand and wands in the other the drank the potion then apperated out of the house back to number twelve grimmauld place.

 **A/N: Hey guys, wow this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I promise there's going to be a lot more chapters this length but there might not be as much dramione smut because of the plot i have building up. I really hope you all liked this a lot thank you all so much for reading and please review. I love you all so so much buh bye now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to all you beautiful people! I am so happy to be back and I am so pround of this chapter! There is a small bit of smut but a dark theme at the end and a very agressive at the end with a big plot twist. I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione woke up alone in bed to screaming and yelling. Hermione looked around the room rubbing her eyes until she heard a scream. At first she thought it was Harry or Ron being punished but then she realized..the scream was Draco. She rushed out of bed not caring if she was barefooted and in her night gown as she ran to her husband who was on the ground screaming in pain at voldemort's feet. His parents just watching. Well Lucius watching Narcissa holding onto her husband looking away.

"Stop it!" She screamed running toward her husband Voldemort stopped and looked at her as she dropped down to her knees at Draco's side putting one hand on her husbands heaving chest and the other on his cheek. "What did he do wrong?" She asked looking at voldemort tears in her eyes. Voldemort just chuckled darkly "He let Harry Potter escape. And for that he deserves death. But I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself." Voldemort said. Hermione gasped this happened because of her it was her fault her husband was hurting.

Voldemort scoffed and sent them away saying Draco was a disgrace and that Hermione was dressed too scandalous to be around her inlaws dressed in only her nightwear, clothing only her husband should see her in. Hermione helped her groaning and in pain husband up to their room and onto their bed. As she waited for Draco to catch his breath and recover she changed into muggle clothes instead of her robes, A form fitting white tank top with a dark blue zip up hoodie and bootcut jeans with a pair of black converse.

"Why aren't you in your robes?" Draco asked looking at her as he sat up in their bed. She turned and looked at him. "I'm going out to London with Narcissa today. To the muggle hospital to see how the babies doing." She answered not looking him in the eye. Draco picked up on this instantly. "Is everything okay?" He asked her wondering why she wouldn't look at him.

"I just feel horrible darling that you had to be punished for Harry and Ron escaping." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close against him standing and holding her against his chest. "Just stay out of everyone's way when you get back okay. We're going out to search for them." Draco said Hermione just nodded and looked up at him then Narcissa was heard at the bottom of the stairs calling for her daughter in law. Hermione kisses Draco goodbye and went out the door but she looked back at Draco and she saw that look in his eye the look of lust.

Hours later Narcissa and Hermione arrived back both full of joy and happiness as they held the two long strings of pictures ultrasounds to be exacted. A copy for Narcissa and a copy for Hermione. Narcissa went joyous to find her husband and show him the pictures of their grandchild. As Hermione went to find her husband and show him her own pictures of their child. She walked into their bedroom full of cheer only to see it empty. She walked in and closed the door changing into her dress but leaving her robes before disappearing to find him. She looked in the library next, nothing. She then looked in his office where there he was along with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all who had been his friends growing up and had been his groomsmen at their wedding. As she looked closer into the room she saw someone else. Someone sitting on Draco's desk next to him she could tell by the long black hair it was girl but it wasn't until she turned around she realized it was Pansy Parkinson. That girl had always had a thing for Draco and didn't care that he was married. Hermione immediately entered the room.

They all looked at her Draco smiling at her closing the distance between them by pulling her close to him and kissing her. Making Pansy gag and glare. Draco turned into a different person when Hermione was around he was happy and spoke with such sweetness in his voice. "And how did our precious little baby do?" He asked putting one hand on his wife stomach. "They did just fine." she said pulling out the ultrasound pictures and showing her husband who took the strip of photos out of her hand and looked at them. "Is this...is this our baby?" He asked he looked dumbfounded. Hermione just smiled and nodded "that's them." She said

It was only after Theodore cleared his throat did Draco break his attention away from the pictures and his wife. "Shouldn't she leave so we can continue our discussion?" Knott asked. Draco looked at Hermione. "Actually she might be able to help." He said and the conversation resumed between the group they were talking about Harry and Ron where they'd run off to. "The order of the Phoenix they have a base of operation they could have run there." Blaise pointed out looking at Hermione who was tucked on Draco's lap. Draco looked at her as well. "For all I know they changed there base it could be anywhere now." She said looking down at her lap she'd vowed to never reveal the whereabouts of the order. She looked back at Draco who still had a look of lust in his eyes.

She eventually signed a broke. "You'll want to check the burrow first, then Harry's old home on privet drive. Then my old home just to be safe and if that doesn't work that only leaves one place." She said. Theodore Nott stood and glared at her. "And this place would be where?" He asked "I can't tell you." Hermione answered "And why bloody not?" Theodore yelled back making the girl whimper and move closer against Draco, she hated how weak she'd become. Draco put a hand up to Nott telling him to stop for a minute before putting his hand on Hermione's chin and making her look up at him a calming smile on his face. "And why can't you tell us Hermione, dear?" He asked with calmness to his voice. "Because when me and the others became members of the order we made an unbreakable vow never to disclose the main base of the order." She said. Draco nodded in understanding. "Can you take us there, honey?" He asked her. Hermione nodded. "But not tonight I'm too tired and I feel nauseated." Hermione said just then Pansy who had left and gotten something from the kitchen came back with a plate of what seemed to be chicken parmesan. "Theo's house elfs made this since-" She couldn't finish what she was saying before the smell made Hermione get off Draco's lap and run to the connected bathroom and throwing up.

Draco stood and walked to the closed bathroom door knocking lightly on it. "'Mione, everything okay?" He asked. He didn't notices the rest of his old school friends gagging. "Mione?" Pansy mouthed to the rest of the guys who made disgusted faces. Draco just stood by the door talking quietly to his wife through the door for a couple more minutes until the door opened and Hermione came out.

"Do you want something to drink?" Draco asked her she just shook her head. "I'd like to go to bed." was all she said but Draco heard the under tone of voice and new exactly what she meant. Draco looked back at the group "You're all welcome to any of the guest bedrooms we're gonna head to bed and well see you all at breakfast." He said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione as they walked out of the door and to their room. Before they even got to the bedroom door Draco's lips caught hers and they clashed together picking Hermione up and she wrappered her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss Draco opened the door and walked in closed the door behind them breaking the kiss only to pull out his wand and put up a locking and silencing charm. As he did this Hermione worked on undoing the bottoms on his coat and sliding it off his shoulders before undoing his tie and letting it fall to the floor with his coat he just smiled at her and let his wand fall out of his hand and onto the floor as his fingers went to knot in her hair pulling her into another kiss as he walked them to the bed letting Hermione fall back and him ontop of her.

They continued to undress eachother kissing and touching eachother everywhere they could. Soon all their clothes were on the floor and Draco was leaving a trail of hickeys down his wifes neck and chest. "Draco." Hermione murmmered running her hands across his back ocassionally letting her fingernails into him when he got a little too much. "Draco, please enough playing." She whined. Making her husband laugh of course before apeazing her need. He got into position at her entrance and slowly pushed in making her scream in pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her making her scream again and continuing at this pace continuing to kiss Hermione everywhere and drive her over the edge every time. It didn't take long for Draco to be pulled over the edge by the pleasure. He pulled out and laid on his back Hermione snuggled at his side. Back in Hogwarts he was known amongst their year as a sex god, but Hermione was his first time and was the only person he'd ever been with. He didn't know if he was Hermione's first or only.

"Hermione dear." Draco said looking down at her as she pulled the blanket over them she looked up at him. "Yes, dear?" She asked with a smile. "The night you first got here.." He seemed at a lost for words and was even turning red remembering the night he basically raped her. Hermione sat up on her arm and looked up at him tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips. "What about the night I first got here?" She asked Draco sighed "I was just wondering. Was I your first time?" He asked. Hermione looked down and her expression went blank. Draco grabbed her hand making her look up at him. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She eventually opned her eyes. "Of course you were Draco. My first and only." She said with a smile. Draco just smiled and kissed her rolling her onto her back and him ontop again. Hermione giggled and put a hand on his chest. "Come on honey lets go to bed we have things to do tomorrow." She said Draco just chukled and laid back down pulling the love of his life into his arms. And they both calmly fell asleep. Well Draco did. Once he was asleep Hermione Got out of bed. She walked over to Draco's desk and took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Harry.

 _Harry you need to hurry get everyone out of house and dont go to the borrow or either of our old homes. Take them anywhere and stay away for at least a week. Draco and his gang have orders to find you and they're making me take them to all the possible places since I can't break the unbreakable vow. Please just get everyone out and to saftey they'll be coming tomorrow morning I love you all. Give my best to everyone._

 _\- Hermione._

Hermione sent the letter off with the Malfoy family owl. Then went back to bed with her husband falling asleep. The next morning she woke up wanting to throw up getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom before throwing up After about five minutes she came out Draco was waiting for her sitting at his desk in his normal black suit. Layed out on the bed wasn't her normal dress though. There was a black tank top and sweater and black jeans. "Draco I can't do it." She said "I can't betray my friends or the order."

Draco looked at her. "The order. You can betray the order? What about me and the side of the battle you are apart of the side that won." He said through clenched teeth standing and walking towards her. "Because I made a vow to protect and follow the order when we had the first war! I wasn't always on this side. I was never on this side. I didn't choose this Draco I love you but this isn't what I wanted." Hermione yelled back at him. "It doesn't matter what you want this is how it is!" Draco yelled back grabbing her. Hermione back handed him and a bright red print was left on his cheek. "You are such a ferret." She said with tears in her eyes as she pushed past him and locked herself in the bathroom. Draco ran to the bathroom and slammed on the door. "Hermione get out here!" He yelled nothing came from the other side. "Hermione Granger!" He yelled. Silence again. "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD ANSWER ME!" He screamed. After a few minutes he heard quiet sobbing. Hermione's sobbing. She opened the door just enough to look at Draco and him to see her. Draco saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "A mudblood...is that still all you see me as?" She asked quietly. "Ron and Harry were right. They were all right. You will never change will you." She said as she pushed past him and to the bed changing into the clothes laid out on it. "Hermione I-" Draco started. "I don't want to hear it Draco." She stopped him and once she changed left their room and went downstairs. Once downstairs though the smell of the kitchen made her completely sick and she ran to the nearest open bathroom to throw up again. She hated morning sickness. Coming back into the dining room Narcissa had a plate of dry toast for her. "I practactlly lived off toast when I was pregnant with Draco darling I had the worst morning sickness." She said.

"Thank you Narcissa." Hermione said. "Oh so someones having a baby!" Bellatrix's voice was heard behind Hermione. "Does his lord know?" She asked "Yes, Bella he does. He knew the night they found out." Narcissa answered. "What's there name gonna be?" Bellatrix asked this time looking at Hermione. "Well I haven't ran them by Draco or his lord yet but I was thinking if its a boy Fredrick and if its a girl Monica." Hermione said just as Draco came down the stairs. "Fredrick and Monica those are the names you want for our child?" He said chuckling. Hermione ignored him. "Thank you for the toast Narcissa." Hermione said sweetly as she finished. "We really have to be going." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around his wife before calling for Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of them. He took hold of Hermiones waist and the apparated first to the borrow where Hermione waited while everyone searched. After coming up with nothing the went to Hermiones old home where this time she walked around. Looking at all the old rooms that held so many memories for her. She found herself in her old bedroom the room now bare of everything. Hermione stood there in the middle of her room eyes brimming with tears. Soon she felt arms wrap around her and Draco kiss her neck.

"Hermione I really am sorry about earlier I mean it." He said. "It's okay Draco you were mad and said it in a fit of rage." Hermione said more focused on the memories that were hitting her when she realized….Her parents would never meet their grandchild. "Monica's after my mother.." She said starting to cry. Draco held her close and soothed her while she cried. After a long while she calmed down and the group had finished their search. "Don't bother trying Harry's house they're not there. There's only one place they can be. Draco, you're wand please." She said Draco handed her his wand and she apperated them to number tweleve grimwald place. "We should have known!" Blaise said. Draco took his wand back from his wife. The group all walked in Hermione being forced to lead them being the only one to know the password. She spoke the password and the group walked in. Hermione walked in first and the rest walked behind her as they walked through the door it as dark in the hall but Hermione saw light. She rushed quickly toward it and saw Harry and the rest of the order.

"Harry what the hell!" She cried Harry Ron and all the other members of the order including Ginny Luna and Neville. They all looked at her in disbelif that she was there. "I wrote to you and told you to get them out get them all out that you all were in danger they're gonna take all of you away." She cried. They all looked at her. Then she realized who was behind her. "You. Did. What." She heard her husband growl behind her. She turned around to see an enraged Draco his face bright red from anger. "Draco darling...I…" She whimpered trailing off. Her husband walked towards her and she backed up until she did something crazy and completely unlike her. "Everyone hold on to someone!" She yelled and everything seemed to have go in slow motion Harry, Ron and everyone grabbed ahold of one another and and Hermione grabbed Draco's wand out out of his hand and grabbed a hold of Ron before apparating the group away from the order and they were gone.

Draco ran toward where the group had been standing. He was so mad and overwhelmed. "She is so dead when I find her I'm gonna beat that little mudblood till she's screaming." He yelled making the group behind him back up. They'd only seen him this mad in their fith year when Daphne Greengrass had cheated on him with Theodore. "She always has to worry about her friends! It's always them! It's never about her husband! I only gave her the life she has! I gave her unconditional love! I gave her everything she wished for and wanted I made it happen! I GAVE HER A CHILD! AND SHE STILL PICKS HER GOD DAMN FRIENDS! FUCKING RONALD WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER WILL ALWAYS MEAN MORE TO HER THAN ME! I'VE LOVED HER FOR FOUR FUCKING YEARS!" He screamed and punched the wall in anger. Leaving a decent sized hole in the wall.

Meanwhile Hermione had apperated the group to the first place she thought of. Gryffindor Tower in the ruins of Hogwarts. Everyone fell onto the floor and Hermione started to panic. She was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys welcome back I'm so happy this fanfiction has blown up since I started writing it. I'm letting you guys know now in the end of this chapter and the next few it gets very dark and I'm sorry for that if you don't like it but it will get better I promise. Please please review it really makes my day and now on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione paced back and forth across her old common room twisting her husbands wand in her hands. "I'm dead I'm so dead I'm going to die." She said. If Draco didn't kill her Voldemort was. Ginny put an arm on her shoulder. "Mione it'll be okay." She said. "No when they find us not only are they taking Harry and Ron back you guys escaped the slave sales you guys will become the Malfoy slaves as well." She said. "And I'm gonna be punished beyond your wildest imagination…" She said putting a hand on her stomach. Ginny looked at her. "Hermione are you..?" Hermione looked at her and nodded. Even in the situation they were in Ginny squealed and hugged her best friend. Hermione hugged her back but that didn't stop her from worrying. Ron and Harry walked back into the room from where they had left to see if there was anything in the kitchen.

"Nothing." They answered. Everyone was now filled with worry about how they were going to survive without food then Luna spoke up. "Guys I'm really sorry but I really really want muggle food." She said getting pregnancy cravings but before anyone could say anything else she ran to the bathroom and threw up coming back a few minutes later. They all got changed into muggle clothes which luckily for them there was still all their clothes in their dorms. Luna borrowing some of Hermione's. They then got in a group again ands apperated to a small town somewhere near london and they walked for a bit until they came to a hamburger restaurant. Hermione had about thirty dollars in muggle money she found in her trunk and got everyone hamburgers and french friends getting herself a chicken sandwich and french fries with a soda.

After they all at and Luna and Neville were shocked by muggle food. They aparated back to Gryffindor tower they sat there and talked about what to do. "Guys I'm sorry I really am but I have to go back." Hermione said. "NO!" They all yelled in unison. "I'm really sorry you guys for all of this." She said. "None of this is your fault Hermione." Harry said. "We just need sleep is all." Neville chipped in. They all nodded and decided it better to sleep in pairs instead of in one big group. They also spread around the castle Luna and Neville, who had been dating since fifth year, went to Ravenclaw tower. Harry and Ron went to the boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower and Hermione and Ginny went to the first year girls dormitory. They all agreed to use their DA coins that they still had to contact each other if anything happened. Hermione and Ginny got in the same beds they slept in their first year. Hermione felt weird being in a bed alone. It was the first time in a year that she wasn't falling asleep in Draco's arms. After a while all six of them fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in the manor Draco was walking back and forth in the den his parents sitting on the couch his aunt in one chair and Voldemort in the other his group of friends sitting scattered around the floor. He was trying to think of how to find Hermione and the others. Then he remembered something. "I got it!" He yelled excitedly. All the adults in the room looked at him waiting for him to continue. "When I first proposed to Hermione that night after she fell asleep I put a charm on her ring so that if anything happened to her I could track her." He said "Mother your wand?" He asked. Narcissa handed her son her wand and he muttered the quick charm he made to track his wife. Sparks flew out of his mothers was and in gold letters spelled out _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._ Draco was surprised. "She's at Hogwarts." He said he turned to the group of his old classmates "Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and Blaise. Your coming with me you guys handle the others that are there and take them back here. The family's about to have some more servants." Draco said "Take my wand." Narcissa said Draco nodded and the group apparated away and they were now in the Great Hall in hogwarts. "Split up." He said and they all headed in different directions. Draco first went to Gryffindor tower and looked in the boys dormitory finding Harry and Ron. Draco hit Run with the immobulus charm which woke up Harry who used the DA coin to alert the rest of them which woke Hermione and Ginny. "Shit." Hermione said both of them getting out of bed and Running from Gryffindor tower they stopped in a corridor and hid when Theodor and Blaise walked past. Hermione looked at Ginny. "Go to Ravenclaw tower find Luna and Neville and get out go." Hermione said Ginny opened her mouth to protest "Ginevera." Hermione said. Ginny nodded hugged her best friend and ran off down the corridor.

Hermione sighed and turned around running right into Crabbe. "Mrs. Malfoy. Draco will be so happy to see you." He said grabbing her by the wrist and taking her to where Draco was in the great hall will Ron Harry and Ginny who was caught halfway down the corridor by Theodore. Draco turned around and saw Hermione in Crabbes clutches. Crabbe let her go and she stood where she was looking down at the floor. Draco had the rest of the group take the three they had captive and take them back to the Manor and to forget the other two. Once they were gone Draco walked over to her and she didn't look up at him. "My wand, Hermione." He said looking at her all sweet loving tone he normally had with her gone. The girl pulled his wand out of her pocket and handed it to him still looking down at the ground. "I'm not going to punish you, Hermione. His lord is going to do that." He said she looked at him finally tears in her eyes as she was ready to face her fate. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they apparate back to the manor. Voldemort was already there waiting. But he wasn't the one punishing her. Bellatrix was.

Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for her punishment to come. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground screaming as the unforgivable crucio curse hit her. And almost as soon as it started to go away she was hit with it again, and again. And again. For almost a straight half hour Hermione was under the cruciatus curse. Screaming in pain and crying. Then Bellatrix was on top of her and she got flashback to the last time she was in this situation. Bellatrix Dug her fingernails into the sacred words on her forearm and Hermione sensed the wicked idea flash through her minds. "N-no p-please, d-don't." She whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks. Bellatrix pulled out the same knife she used over a year ago and reopened the sacred words cutting her arm again carving the word over. Hermione screamed out in pain and it could be heard through the house. Once Bellatrix was finished she stood getting off the girl and walking back over to Voldemort Draco running into the room and holding Hermione picking her up. "Now , do you think you can be a good well behaved mudblood?" Voldemort hissed. Hermione too weak to form words just nodded and continued crying. Draco picked her up bridal style and held her close. He bid his parents goodnight and then carried Hermione up to their room he set her on the bed then went to his dresser. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." She cried breaking into more sobs. Draco walked back over to her and soothed her. "It's okay, 'Mione. It's okay." He said rubbing her back "You just have to be good from now on." He said and she nodded but continued to cry until she fell asleep. Draco sighed and with a quick swish of his wand she was in her favorite silky red nightgown. Draco then went down to the servants corridors and kicked open the door to Ron and Harry and now Ginny's room and grabbed Ron by the throat throwing him to the floor before pulling something out of his pocket. It was Ron's wand. All three gasped as they knew what Draco was going to do. Ron tried to stop him and beg him not to. "Draco stop. How's Hermione going to react when she finds out?" Ginny spoke up making Draco who was about to snap Ron's wand in half stop and look at her. "You're to call me sir." He said back handing her making Ron and Harry yell at him before both were hit with the crucio curse.

"You two will never learn that life would be so much easier if you just listened." Draco said leaving. Ginny helped her brother and Harry into their beds and got into her own bed going to sleep. Draco walked into his room and saw Hermione still asleep. He stripped down into his boxers and climbed into bed with his wife pulling the girl into his arms. He felt the girl instantly calm in his arms. He loved how calm and happy and safe Hermione could feel with him he felt the same way with her. He settled into his pillow and got comfortable falling asleep.

The next morning the young couple was woken by Lucius rushing into the room shaking Draco and yelling about a Medusa coming to visit. Draco jumped out of the bed and frantically started getting ready. He got out his best suit and started getting ready. Hermione sat up and looked at him with a curious look. He ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Hermione, sweetheart. Darling. I _need_ you to be dressed your very best look your very best and be on your most pureblood behavior." He said Hermione gave him another confused look. Draco sighed.

"My grandmother is coming to visit for the Christmas holiday and she doesn't exactly approve of our marriage. I need you to be on your best behavior for this. If you can prove to her you belong in the malfoy family. You're golden." He said. Hermione nodded in understanding with a small smile she kissed him and got up getting out her best dress and Robes. After getting ready they walked downstairs to hear Lucius yelling at Harry, Ron and Ginny to clean the entire house. After the whole house was spotless Harry and Ginny where starting on breakfast. Where as Ron was standing in the den with the rest of the family. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door and all the Malfoy's straightened up and Ron scurried off the answer the door coming back moments later followed by a tall bright blonde women who looked very young for her age. Lucius stood and greeted the lady with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome mother." He said Draco then stood up and did the same hugging her and kissing her cheek greeting her. "Welcome, Grandmother." He said.

The women gave a smile to her son and grandson before greeting Narcissa then she looked at Hermione sitting quietly in her chair seated next to Draco's chair. Hermione stood and greeted her smiling slightly and bowing her head gently before sitting back down this time in Draco's lap to let his grandmother sit in the chair. "Filthy mudblood." The women muttered sitting down. "I still do not understand why you would ever let Draco marry someone like her." She said now looking at Lucius. "Mother it was his lords want and if it wasn't of his lords wishes we would have never allowed it. He would have married either Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson." Lucius admitted making Narcissa gasp quietly and Hermione and Draco's eyes go wide but both knew better than to speak up. "Daughters of the sacred twenty eight. Instead it is sad that now the Malfoy bloodline will be ruined forever." She said venom in her voice. Hermione looked down at her lap and things were quiet until Hermione felt herself getting ready to throw up without a word she got up off her husband's lap and rushed from the room down the hall to the bathroom Draco standing and following her, now used to the routine. "What was that all about?" Medusa asked looking at her son and daughter in law. This time Narcissa spoke. "Draco and Hermione are expecting their first child, she is simple having morning sickness." She said. The woman scoffed just then Ginny walked into the room in a scrappy brown dress barefooted. "Breakfast is ready." She informed before disappearing back into the room she came from. The three stood and walked to the dining hall where breakfast was laid out on the table. One at the head of the table for Lucius and two on either side. Lucius sat in his respected seat his wife sitting next to him and his mother sitting next to her. Leaving Hermione and Draco's side empty for the time being until the two came in and sat down. Hermione fine for now.

"Draco, after our meal I'd like you and your-" She seemed to choke on the word "Wife give me a tour of the house. I'm sure it has changed since I last visited." She said. Draco nodded "Of course Grandmother it'd be my honor." He replied. The rest of their meal was eating in silence when Harry came to collect the plates he looked at Hermione. "More food, Hermione?" He asked before getting hit by Draco with his walking stick, "Mrs. Malfoy." Harry corrected himself. Hermione went to answer yes as she'd been taking seconds at every meal to make up for the morning sickness but she saw the look on Medusa's face. A look of disgust that a lady would ever eat more than what was served. "No." She answered firmly. Harry just nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Draco stood and pulled out his wifes chair and helped her stand pushing her empty seat back in for her. He then walked around to the otherside of the table and did the same for his grandmother before going back and wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and the two started leading the women around the house.

They started with the kitchen. Where Ron was doing the dishes. She looked around making sure everything was in the best shape it could be. They then went to the potions room, followed by the laundry room where Ginny was washing a few of Draco and Hermione's clothes by hand. She was in the process of washing one of Hermione's dresses when she pulled a little too hard wringing it out and almost ripped it. She was hit in the back of the head. "Watch it! That dress is worth more than your house was." He hissed at her. They finished downstairs which consisted of the den, dining room, kitchen, laundry, potions room, the library, The ballroom (where voldemort decided they'd have an annuelle christmas ball for the death eaters on christmas eve.) and the hall where death eater meetings took place. They then went to the upstairs where she was shown both Lucius and Draco's studys. His parents bedroom, the servants corridors, guest rooms where Draco's friends, aunt, voldemort and death eaters would stay. Followed by the second level library and finally his and Hermione's bedroom. This was the room she decided to look at and inspect everything.

The three walked in and Hermione and Draco stood at the doorway in silence as they watched the women walk around the room. For some reason oddly curious about it more than any other room. She looked at the bed which was made of a dark wood and a black and red bedspread laid on it. She opened one of the two wardrobes seeing all of Draco's clothing. She shut it and walked to the next one hanging off the side of it was Hermione's blue bathrobe. She looked at it then looked back at Hermione. "Expensive things you have here this must have costed at least a hundred Galleons." She said. Hermione blushed. "Draco spoils me." She replied. Medusa hummed and put the robe back opening the wardrobe and seeing the dresses and two or three robes in the back she pulled out Hermione's wedding dress. She shut it and moved to the dresser opening it too and simple closing them when they seemed to just contain simple things. Then she opened up one of the bottom drawers and Hermione turned bright red and gasped putting both hands over her mouth. Draco also turned a bright shade of red as his grandmother opened a drawer that contained Hermione's lingerie. She simple closed the drawer and looked at her grandson. "Thank you for showing me around. It should be around lunchtime now." She said walking past the couple and downstairs.

Draco just led Hermione back down to the dining room where once again everyone was waiting on them. Lunch was eaten again in silence and afterwards everyone sat in the den talking. Hermione on the floor at Draco's feet with her nose in a book. Medusa going on a about muggle borns and blood purity. Then followed by talk of the Christmas holiday. Hermione suddenly started getting food cravings. She excused herself and stood walking out of the room and to the kitchen. Harry preparing dinner, she said nothing to him as she walked to the pantry and pulled out trinkle tarts and pumpkin pasties. She ate them in silence then went back out to the den sitting back down at her husband's feet reading until dinner.

Dinner ended and Hermione and Draco went to bed. Hermione embarrassed and feeling crappy about herself. Draco sat up in bed looking at her as she was in the bathroom washing her face. "Why does she hate me?" Hermione asked. "She doesn't understand that's all." Draco said. "Draco darling she hates me. Because of who my parents are." She said walking over to the bed in a white lingerie negligee. Draco sighed and held her close he kissed the top of her head. "It'll all be okay, 'Mione. I promise." He said. Hermione just hummed and closed her eyes falling asleep peacefully. Draco just chuckled to himself and slowly drifted off.

 **Hey guys so I've had a lot of PM's Asking me if I based any of Hermione's clothing off of pictures. I also wanted to clear up any confusion She is normally only wearing the dress and the robe she only wears when she is going out or for a formal event. just PM me and l** **et me know if that is something you guys want and i'll fidure out a way to show you guys and if there is anything else you guys want to see what I based it off of. Please review it makes my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone welcome back I'm so happy for all of my fans who have stuck through it makes me really happy. I have no news this time except for it goes from really cheesy to really sad to smutty and it's a big roller coaster of things.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A few weeks passed and things went fine for the most part. Hermione continued to get criticized by Medusa but she learned to brush it off. Hermione had gotten to help pick out and decorate the tree. The outside was covered in a blanket of snow everything was calm and nice. It was Christmas Eve and tonight was the Malfoy Christmas Eve ball. Hermione smiled as she cuddled with her husband in the den with a book. Draco smiling watching her until Ginny walked in and he threw her a glare. "What do you want?" He hissed. Hermione looked up and hit him on the arm playfully. "Be nice." She said. Then looked at Ginny. "Miss Narcissa as asked me to tell you that the Daily Prophet photographer and the guest for tonight's Christmas ball will be here soon and you should start getting ready." She said bowing her head before leaving.

Hermione and Draco both stood. It's easy for Draco to get ready it just consisted of putting on his formal suit which consisted of a form-fitting button-down shirt, Tie, Vest, Coat, slacks, and shoes. All black of course. While Hermione had to have her hair done, makeup is done and get her corset and dress on. The couple went up to their room. Hermione eating a few chocolates and kissing her husband before leaving and going to the room across the hall where she'd get ready as Draco wasn't going to see her until she was done. Draco got dressed and went downstairs to greet people with his parents. The photographers for the Daily Prophet arrived followed by many of Draco's friends Theodore with Daphne on his arm. All of the death eaters showed up some bringing their slaves they had gotten from Voldemort after the war.

After they all arrived and servants were sent to help Harry, Ron, and Ginny with dinner. Everyone was socializing. Draco's group of friends talking with him while he waited at the stairs for his wife who wasn't finished getting ready. The only couples within the group were Theodore and Daphne and Blaise took Pansy as a date even though everyone knew she wanted to be there with Draco. All the girls were in black, dark blues, and some red dresses. Draco laughed at something Blaise had said when Daphne gasped causing everyone in hearing distance to stop and look where she was looking at the top of the stairs. Draco looked up and his breath caught and he stared in awe at Hermione as she walked down the stairs. She wore a strapless lavender dress that poofed out at the waist and had silver jewels all over the bust. She had silk white gloves that went up over her elbow and silver heels. Her hair was pinned back and her makeup was natural with silver shimmers on her eyeshadow. She met Draco at the end of the stairs and he took her hand kissing the back of her hand.

Hermione smiled at him and said hello to all of his friends and everyone continues socializing until Voldemort showed up then it was time for dinner. Everyone went to the dining room where instead on the normal table it was replaced with multiple circle tables that sat ten to a table. Draco and Hermione were accompanied by his parents, aunt and uncle, Grandmother, Crabbe and Goyle. And His lord himself. Voldemort watched Hermione the entire dinner as they were served their first course of steak and kidney pies. He also asked how'd she'd been since her punishment by Bellatrix. "She's been perfect, my lord." Draco answered. "She has been quiet and submissive she has followed my every request and she hasn't spoken a kind word to her former friends once." He said Voldemort looked from Draco to his wife who just stayed quiet as she took a drink of ice water from her glass goblet. "And how is the child doing?" He asked now wanting an answer from Hermione. The girl looked at him, "The baby is doing just fine, my lord. Draco and I have another appointment coming up in the next few days to see how they're doing." She said. Voldemort seemed to be satisfied with this. Hermione just went back to being quiet and picking at her food until the dishes were cleared by multiple of Hermione's old friends who were now slaves to the death eaters. Hermione couldn't make eye contact when Lavender Brown walked up in her tattered brown dress to collect the dishes. She looked at her just long enough to see the slash scars across her arm and side of her face from where she was attacked and barley survived by the same person she was then given slave to, Fenrir Greyback.

Draco looked over at Hermione who had a pained look in her eye's. He knew how much it hurt her to see her friends like this is this position in life. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it lovingly with his thumb as he continued conversation with Crabbe and Goyle while their second course arrived. Hermione seemed to perk up at the dish it was five cheese pasta with oregano and carrots, her favorite. She then looked at Draco who smirked at her. He was the only one besides Ron Harry and Ginny who knew this was her favorite and had to have ordered it be made. As badly as the girl wanted to stuff her mouth full of the flavorful food and ask for seconds and thirds. She restrained herself and ate like a proper lady would. After that dessert was served which was a chocolate cake. And then the males all took a female's hand and led them to the ballroom. Lead by Lucius and Narcissa followed by Draco and Hermione. Who started the first dance of the night. And for the rest of the night couples twirled around the ballroom dancing. Draco smiled at Hermione as he led her around the dance floor one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. Hermione smiled back at him looking lovingly into his eyes. This was probably better than dancing at their wedding had been.

"I love you." He said as they continued dancing with the other couples. Hermione smiled at him, "I love you too, Draco." She said lovingly. Hermione looked and saw Lucius sneering as he knocked Harry to the group causing him to spill the tray of drinks he was carryings around. She looked back at Draco "I don't want our child to be brought up like this." She said. Draco looked at her with a puzzled look. "Like what? in a house full of whatever the desire and loving parents?" He asked Hermione looked down. "No. I mean growing up learning that their last name is supposed to make them better than everyone else. And growing up thinking they can boss around and abuse my best friends and one day their kids." She said. She hadn't told anyone but a few nights before Ginny learned she was pregnant. And that their child was most likely conceived the night Harry and Ron came back to the order. Suddenly Draco's grip tightened almost painfully. Hermione whimpered and looked at him. "Our child will be fine the way they will be raised and you'll deal with it." he hissed. Hermione got defensive suddenly and pulled herself close to him. "I don't care what Voldemort says I will take my child and leave if I don't think they're being raised right. I don't want them to end up like how you were when we first met." She whispered harshly in his ear. Draco suddenly shoved her away hard making everyone stop and look at them as she hit the floor. She looked back at him standing and brushing her dress off. "You're gonna resort back to that? Back to pushing me away and hitting me?" She said Draco said nothing and turned around walking away. "You're a coward Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at his back making him stop and turn around with no emotion on his face or sparkle in his eye that was normally there when he looked at her. Then in the most emotionless voices, he said, "I never loved you."

Some people looked shocked, some gasped, the photographers were getting pictures of the whole fight. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and looked at Draco. "So everything you've ever told me! The way you've acted! It was all a lie!" She yelled at him. "You think my emotions are a game don't you!" She screamed. Draco all of the sudden got a confused look on his face as he seemed to come out of a trance. "Hermione what do you mean?" He asked walking back toward her. "Get away from me!" She yelled backing up but he kept walking toward her and reached out to take her. Then a loud slap was heard and Draco stumbled back a bit a bright red hand mark on his left cheek the same shade of red on Hermione's right palm. "You will never change Malfoy! You will ALWAYS be a foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" She screamed tears running down her cheeks, using the same insult she called him in third year right before she punched him. Still crying she rushed from the room Ginny rushing after her. Neither were seen at the party for the rest of the night. Draco wanted to follow her but being one of the host couldn't and was forced to stay downstairs. Narcissa who had grown to love Hermione despite her blood grew worried about her daughter in law and allowed Harry and Ron to leave and go check on her and spend time with her for the rest of the night.

Upstairs Hermione was sitting still in her dress sobbing. Ginny was rubbing her back sitting next to her and Harry was on the other side of her Ron sitting in front of her. "I can't believe he said that. And then tried to act like he didn't know what was going on." She cried out. "And it all started because I said I didn't want our child raised like how he was brought up and raised. That I didn't want that. Then he got defensive so I told him I didn't care what Voldemort says I was going to take our child and leave if I didn't think they were being raised right. Then he tells me he doesn't love me." She sobbed. "How could he do that to me?" She cried. She then looked at Harry. "I can't do this anymore, Harry play this role." She said. "We have to end it. We have to kill Voldemort once and for all. You guys and everyone else will be free. And If Draco really loves me he'll stay married to me no matter what his parents say." She said. "But it needs to be after the baby is born I'm not going to let him not see the birth of his child but if he doesn't love me and he isn't raising our child right. I'm leaving. But none of us can be trapped like this anymore. I mean Harry you and Ginny are expecting a baby." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny smiled before Harry leaned over and pecked Ginny on the cheek. Hermione just continued to cry and Ginny moved off the bed with Harry letting Ron move to hold Hermione. "Do you want to sleep in our room tonight?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and let Ron help her up. Her mascara running down her cheeks and her eyeliner smeared. She didn't bother changing out of her gown or taking her hair down and makeup off and let Ron lead her down the hall to his, Harry and Ginny's room. Harry and Ginny were already there changed into their night clothes and sitting up in bed. Harry held Hermione soothing her while Ron changed into his own night clothes when he came back he took Hermione's arm and led her to his bed. Ron helps Hermione into the bed and was about to move and sleep on the floor when she grabbed his arm. "Ron will you stay with me. Please?" She asked. Ron looked at her then at his sister and best friend who both urged him to do it knowing he loved her and Ginny knowing that she might still like him. Ron climbed into the bed and Hermione rest her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Ron hesitantly put his arms around her and slowly they all fell asleep.

The ball downstairs ended sometime around midnight and once everyone left except for Bellatrix and her husband and Voldemort Draco rushed up to his room hoping to talk and apologize to Hermione but when he entered the room it was empty. He rushed down the hall to his parents room. "Mother have you seen, Hermione?" He asked panicked to his mother who was getting ready for bed with his father. "Yes, Leave her be Draco and go to bed. You two need a night apart after your actions tonight." His mother said getting stern with her son for one of the first times ever. "But-" he started "Draco, enough. I've given the servants permission to comfort her. And if she has so chosen to sleep in their room then so be it. You will not argue any longer now go to bed." She said causing Draco to look down. "Yes, Mother." He said bidding his father and mother a quick goodnight before leaving. He walked down to the servants room cracking the door open to see Harry asleep in his bed on the far right wall. Hand reaching to hold Ginny's who was asleep in her own bed next to Harry's and in the bed on the far left was Ron asleep Hermione asleep next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. The site of the love of his life in another man's arms broke his heart. But what made it worse was seeing her hair a mess and her makeup ruined as he saw tear tracks on her cheeks. He sighed and closed the door letting a tear fall down his cheek and he walked back to his room. Got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked around slightly confused she saw Harry asleep across the room and Ginny asleep in a bed next to his. She looked next to her and saw Ron in the same bed as her. Then all the memories started flooding back to her and her eyes welled up with more tears. She was careful to quietly get out of Ron's grasp and quietly leave the room walking back to her own room. She opened the door and walked in Draco still asleep in their bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and changed into sweatpants and her Gryffindor shirt she wore to Quidditch matches. She then when to the bathroom and took her makeup off and took her hair down. She then sat down at Draco's desk and watched him sleep. She looked at the man she loved and wondered if he really meant what he had said or if someone had put him under the imperious curse because it sounded too genuine when he said he didn't know what she was talking about. She got up and walked over to his bedside before she bent down next to him and kissed his cheek. He moved a bit and started waking up.

He opened his eyes and looked around before seeing her standing at his bedside. "Did you mean what you said last night." She asked Draco sat and took her hand. "No I didn't mean it I don't know what came over me I don't know what made me say that Hermione I love you. I will always love you." He said before kissing her passionately she kissed him back and let her pull him onto the bed and on top of him. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Still have that Gryffindor pride?" He asked making her giggle before he pulled her top over her head leaving her in her bra. He grabbed his wand off his nightstand and put up a locking charm followed by a silencing charm. He then pulled off her sweatpants and kissed her again rolling her onto her back as he undid her bra and pulled off her panties. She pressed her hand against his chest and let her hand trace his abs and down to the hem of his boxers before pulling them down. They both skipped the foreplay the lust in the way too much for them to take things slow and lovingly. Instead, Draco wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed into her making her scream out. He thrust in and out at a rough and fast pace making Hermione moan and her eyes shut tightly in pleasure. Draco hit her G-spot and she arched her back "Draco!" She screamed as she came. Draco came shortly after with a low groan. He pulled out and laid down next to Hermione who snuggled close against his chest missing the cuddling. "I'm sorry about the fight last night. Picking a fight and then running. And slapping you." She said. "I'm sorry for saying I never loved you. I promise with all my being I love you more than life itself." He said Hermione tilted her head up and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes. "Do you think they'll miss us if we miss breakfast and sleep for a little longer?" She asked. "I don't think they'll mind at all," Draco said wrapping his arms around the girl. They both fell asleep in each other's arms after wonderful makeup sex.

 **Wow, guys, that's fun I promise things are going to get a lot more dramatic here soon. Don't forget to review or PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone welcomes back! I'm so glad that you all waited and are excited about this. Yes I decided to rewrite the chapters for all you OG readers. But I'm so proud of this chapter. And I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Months passed after the incident of Christmas Eve. Draco and Hermione had been screamed at and Draco tortured by the curtiartis curse by Voldemort. Hermione was now several months along in her pregnancy and it showed. The house had ultrasound pictures all over it. Narcissa was overjoyed by the idea of a baby in the house. Hermione was stopped in the middle of the hall looking at one of the pictures. She laughed as she thought back to that appointment, the first one Draco went to with them.

 _Hermione held Draco's hand tightly as she sat on the hospital bed Draco standing next to her. Narcissa stood behind Draco she loved going to Hermione's appointments and hearing how the baby was. The muggle doctor came in and sat down asking Hermione how she was and how things had been. Then she pulled Hermione's shirt up to expose her stomach and the doctor checked the heartbeat "Everything seems fine, Mrs. Malfoy." The doctor said before pulling out the big screen on the wall and the equipment needed to do an ultrasound. She had Hermione lay down and put the jelly on her stomach before using the camera as an object and on the big screen showed a picture of the fetus. "Oh my god," Hermione said as her grip tightened over Draco's who was looking in awe at the screen. "Draco, look." She said. "I am. That's our baby." He said. "No not baby. Babies." She said looking at the screen. They were having twins._

Hermione smiled as she put a hand on her stomach, she was so happy about the twins. Draco came up and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. She turned around and smiled at him kissing him. She was wearing muggle jeans and a maternity shirt. She looked down the hall and saw Harry helping Ginny who was six months pregnant with her own child. She smiled and then thought, this needed to end. Hermione had been spending all her time in the servants' room with Ginny who had to stay there because of her pregnancy she couldn't do her chores. They were going to finally kill Voldemort. They had made all the final plans the night before. Hermione had taken all of their wands from Draco's desk drawer that night after he'd fallen asleep. They sat down and made plans knowing that Lucius and Narcissa would be gone.

She looked at Harry and gave him a nod. He nodded back once letting her know everything was going to be in order. "Draco, we're leaving now!" Narcissa's voice was heard. Draco and Hermione walked downstairs to the front door where Narcissa and Lucius stood ready to leave for date night. Draco bid them both goodbye and so did Hermione. After they left the group of Hermione, Draco and Ron heard a sickening laugh behind them and turned to see Voldemort. Ron just gave Hermione a look and she nodded grabbing Draco's hand. "Come on dear, let's go up to the library." She said taking him and leading him upstairs to the second-floor library.

"Draco, we should think of names. Since you hate all mine." She said. Draco laughed. "I don't hate all of them." He said. Hermione smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back putting his hands on her hips. Hermione tensed up hoping he didn't feel her wand in her pocket. Then they both heard loud yelling and things crashing and falling. Draco turned to go see who it was when Hermione grabbed his arm. "It's probably nothing just Ron and Harry being stupid." She said then Draco's dark mark on his arm started burning as a sign that Voldemort was calling all of his followers. Draco looked at her before leaving the library and going to the source of the noise where there were Harry and Ron and some Aurors and multiple death eaters. Draco pulled out his wand and attempted to hit Ron. "STOP!" They all heard a yell and turned to see Hermione with her wand out. She may have been seven months pregnant but she was still the brightest witch of her age.

While everyone was waiting to see if she'd do anything she all of the sudden was thrown back by a death eaters curse. Ron ran over to her making sure she was okay and the battle between Harry and Voldemort now went outside to the gardens and now all the Death Eaters were there. Ron ran back out and saw Harry and Voldemort flying curses at each other. Hermione tried to rush to them and help Ron stop it before she was grabbed and thrown to the ground landing hard on her side. She groaned in pain and her hand went to her stomach praying the twins were okay. She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her before grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to stand. She whimpered in pain and grabbed at her husband's hand pulling at her brown roots as he forced her to look at him. "You knew what they were doing." He said through clenched teeth. "You were apart of this." He growled "How dare you betray me, I thought you learned that you had a good life and you continue to throw it away. I give you everything you ask for and you throw it away. You better hope Potter wins this. Because if he doesn't you will be begging to go back to the life you had this morning." He hissed before throwing her aside ripping out strands of her hair making her whimper.

Ron ran over to her moments later. "Hermione! Are you okay?" He asked in a rushed panicked voice. Hermione nodded and went to say something when a burst of bright white light went across the field and a large crater in the ground was now there. "HARRY!" Hermione and Ron yelled and they ran to the crater where Harry laid bloody, bruised and barely conscious only to be grabbed and held back by death eaters who held their wands to the necks of the two. "Stupid, Potter haven't you learned you can't defeat me," Voldemort said as he walked slowly to where Harry laid. He bent down and picked up Harry's want holding it up for everyone to see. Before bringing his other hand to it and looking to face Harry making sure he could see, before snapping the wand in two. Everyone on the side of the order gasped at what had just happened. "The battle is over. My followers. Take your servants. Make sure they learn tonight. That to fight is useless. That they will never win." He declared. The death eaters and they're servants who had been fighting in the battle all apparated away leaving Hermione, Ron, the now unconscious Harry, the Malfoys, and Voldemort. "You two," Voldemort said looking at the both of them. Hermione looking down and kept her hands behind her back clutching her wand before Draco walked up behind her and ripped her wand from her hand. Lucius doing the same to Ron. "No!" They both cried in unison as the two held their wands. "Draco ple-" Hermione didn't finish as she was met with a hard smack to the side of her face. She gasped a bit and put a hand to her cheek. Both of them watched helplessly as Draco and his father snapped their wands in half.

"Now, I will let Lucius take care of Ronald's punishment. And Draco I expect you can handle your wife's." Voldemort said. Draco and Lucius both nodded. "But before I go," Voldemort said before grabbing Hermione by the wrist and pulling her towards him before pointing his wand at her and spoke in Parseltongue. Then sudden Hermione jeans were soaked in red on her inner thighs. The girl gasped and put both hands over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks and she started sobbing. Everyone watching was shocked. "If she cannot behave like a Malfoy or like a proper follower of mine. She does not deserve to give life to the next generation." Voldemort said before apparating away. "Draco, do not think that just because the Lord has done this she gets out of being punished," Lucius said looking at his son but it was clear he was trying to keep himself composed has he grabbed Ron by the hair and dragged him inside.

All that was left was Hermione and Draco alone in the back yard. Hermione sobbing as blood kept flowing and soaking her pants. Draco had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife standing there sobbing, as he watched her lose their children. He pulled himself together and let his sorrow turn into anger. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. "D-Draco p-please d-d-don't…" She cried "Stop it mudblood, you deserve this. I told you earlier, you will be punished to the point where you're begging for your life to go back to the way it was this morning. Hell, you'll be begging for it to go back to how it was when you first got here." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her with him inside and dragging her up to their bedroom before throwing her to the floor and closing the door behind them putting up a locking charm.

The girl tried to back away from him but he pulled out his wand and put her under the crucio curse making her scream out in pain. He then used Dolohov's Curse causing her to scream out in pain. He continued to use different curses that cause not only physical but also mental and emotional pain. After having enough with the curses he put his wand down on the dresser and watched Hermione curl up into a ball on the floor holding her knees to her chest. "Oh, we're not done yet, mudblood. On your feet. Now." He growled. Hermione tried to stand but was too weak. Draco got impatient and went over grabbing a fist full of her hair and forcing her to stand. "Strip." Was all he said as he walked back over to the dresser. Opening the drawer and pulling something out. Hermione slowly unbuttoned and took off her shirt and bra before unbuttoning and taking off her pants and panties leaving her standing in the middle of the room on shaky knees naked waiting for her husband to do whatever he was going to do next. He turned around and looked her up and down then looking over at the bloody mess of her pants on the floor. Blood stained on the inside of her thighs as well. He bit his lip and sighed a bit. "Shower. Go." He said in a cold voice pointing to the bathroom. Hermione shuffled slowly making her way to the bathroom only for Draco to shove her making her fall to the floor. "You have five minutes to shower." He said Hermione whimpered and made her way to the shower turning on the water after five minutes she shut off the water and opening the curtain leaning against the wall for support as she looked around for her towel and robe. Both not so much to her surprise were gone. She slowly got out of the tub and walked back into the bedroom where Draco was waiting for patiently.

"Put this on, then we'll go over your new set of rules." He said with a smirk as he tossed her an emerald green negligee no panties or anything. Hermione wanted to ask questions but knew better than to do so. She quietly put on the thin scrap of lingerie as quickly as possible. Afterward, she stood quietly waiting for Draco to speak. She saw him stand up and walk towards her. "Let's go over your rules shall we." He started. "Now these rules are not permanent but they will be in place until you've proven you're ready to actually be a Malfoy and live up to the Malfoy name. First rule. You will not leave my room unless I say you can." He continued. Hermione felt a wave of pain as he said ' _my room'_ instead of ' _our room'._ "Second you will only wear what you are wearing now. The clothing of a disgrace. Third, you sleep on the floor until I welcome you into the bed. You will also be hit for anything disrespectful you do, any rules you break or any sign of rebellion. Any single sign. Finally, once your...healed-" He said as he placed a hand on her vagina under the lingerie. "-I can have you whenever I want wherever I want. Understand?" He finished. Hermione just nodded and gave a weak "Yes, Draco…"

"Good." He said "Now let's hope you can prove that you realize you had a good life. And that you should have it back." He said before walking away from her and leaving his room closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Hermione dropped to the floor in absolute tears and sobs. She regretted helping Harry. She hated to admit it but she did because it cost her not only the love of her husband but the life of her twins. And she prayed and begged to just go back to this morning. She curled up on herself on the floor at the foot of the bed and closed her eyes and thought back to that morning.

 _Sunlight showed in through the open window forcing Hermione to grown and roll over onto her side nuzzling her head into her husband's arm to block the light. Draco chuckled a bit as he moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before kissing her lightly on the lips making her smile. She sat up a bit and looked at him as he put both hands on her stomach and gave it a kiss to say good morning to the twins. Hermione smiled at him as she watched him get out of bed and get dressed for the day. She got herself out of bed and got dressed in her jeans and a maternity shirt. And attempting to get her shoes on but couldn't see her feet, next thing she knew Draco was gently making her sit down in his desk chair before getting on one knee and sliding her sneakers onto her feet and tieing the laces for her before standing up and helping her stand giving her another kiss before taking her hand and leading her downstairs for breakfast._

The very memory made Hermione smile while she cried before she eventually cried herself to sleep. While on the other side of the house Draco walked downstairs to the den where his parents were sitting on the couch his mother crying on her father's shoulder over Hermione's miscarriage. They both looked at Draco when he walked in, he just walked over to the chair and sat down and just started crying. "God, why couldn't she have just stayed out of things.." He cried. "Now I've had to hurt her and he took away our babies...my babies…" He cried as he started sobbing and for once. Lucius didn't scold him. "I will make Potter and Weasley pay every single day for what they've caused this is their fault they're the ones who wanted to go to war." He said in a hurt angry voice. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father. "Go to bed, Draco. Get some sleep." He said. Draco just nodded and stood up slowly big both of them goodnight and dragged himself upstairs to his room. He opened the door and saw Hermione curled up on the floor in a ball at the foot of the bed asleep tear tracks stained her cheeks. He sighed and kneeled down to kiss her on the forehead before climbing into bed alone. And after a long while. He fell asleep.

 **OH MY GOD. I'm SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS. I know a lot happened in this chapter and I know I probably just hurt a lot of you but I just wasn't happy with the plot I had before it wasn't going anywhere and a lot of you wanted to see a darker version of Draco. Please don't hate. Love you all. See you next time I post.**


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back, all I have to say is. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer I own nothing

A few weeks had passed and Hermione found herself pinned against the wall of Draco's study her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust painfully in and out of her before she felt him cum insider her before pulling out and setting her down on her feet. She watched him get dressed as she pulled her panties back on and smoothed out the skirt of her dress, running her fingers through her hair. Wanting nothing more than to curl up in his lap while he worked on his paperwork. She looked at him wanting him to call her over and say it's okay. But he gave her the look as he buttoned his suit jacket that told her all she needed to know.

"The Weasley girl will bring you dinner soon, I'll be there for bed sometime tonight. You know the rules don't try to break them." He said turning his head down to his papers on his desk. Hermione just nodded and left going back down the hall to her and Draco's bedroom sitting down at his desk with her book. Reading quietly with her knees pulled up to her chest. She paused and set her book down on the desktop looking around the room thinking. How long would this have to go on? How long would it take for Draco to see she hated this life and that she wanted the life of riches and love back, to have him go to Voldemort and get him to raise her punishment? She sighed and looked down and hugging her knees closer to her chest. Just then there was a knock on the door before Ginny entered.

"Just take it back downstairs Gin…" Hermione mumbled, she'd barely eaten since that night. She couldn't bear it after losing her twins and her husband shutting her out. She'd only eaten little bites of food and that was when Draco would be in the room when Ginny or Harry would bring her meals. Ron was forbidden to see her. Currently being held in the redhead's arms was all Hermione wanted. "'Mione come on, please?" Ginny pleaded. "No Ginny just take it back." She said picking her book back up. "Hermione please you haven't eaten in weeks you look like you can barely hold yourself up your so thin." Ginny pleaded. "Ginny I don't have the appetite.." Hermione sighed. Ginny sighed to herself. "I made your favorite…" She said then got an idea. Hermione wouldn't like it but it was the only way she'd eat. "You eat everything on this tray, or I tell Draco you're not eating. And it doesn't seem like Malfoy manor to be rude by refusing a meal, especially one your husband requested be made for you." She said.

Hermione glared at her. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." She said standing taking the tray from her and going back down to the desk picking up her fork and picking at the noodles before taking a bite. "I'll be back to pick up the dishes in half an hour, Sir Malfoy will be up for bed in one hour. He says for you to already be asleep when he arrives." Ginny said turning and shutting the door behind her. Hermione instantly went for the trash can and spit up her food before taking the rest and throwing it out. For the past weeks, all Hermione had heard were awful things from her husband and parents in law. Instead of the hush kisses and murmurs and her husband telling her she's beautiful. And Narcissa smiling warmly to her. Now she never saw her parents in law and when she did she was ignored and was not to speak unless spoken to. And it was cold looks and loveless sex. Hurtful comments and harsh demands. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood and changed into lacy black lingerie and shut out the lights curling up into a ball on the floor at the foot of the bed, like her rules stated no blanket or pillow, soon she was in a restless sleep snoring softly.

No later than said Draco opened the door the moonlight lighting enough for him to see. His eyes went straight to Hermione he kneeled down next to her kissing her head before standing and pulling her favorite pillow off the bed gently lifting her head and setting it back down on the feather pillow and pulling a blanket down on top of her. She murmured in her sleep and instantly wrapped the blanket around herself and snuggled into the pillow. "I love you so much," Draco whispered kissing her gently on the forehead again before going and sitting down at his desk going back to work on paperwork. Dosing off as he did so. He didn't want to sleep in his bed until he could have his wife in his arms again. He hated having to treat her the way he did but he wasn't allowed to change it until Voldemort lifted her punishment.

Eventually falling asleep at his desk the sunrise woke him and he looked over to make sure Hermione was still asleep before sighing and went over carefully taking the blanket and pillow from his sleeping love putting them back on the bed. He wrote a note to her and set it on the dresser before getting ready for the day and leaving to go into town with his father. Hermione woke up not long after and went to get dressed when she saw her note for the day.

" _Hermione,_

 _I will be out for the majority of the day today in town with my father on business for his lord. Tonight when I get home you will eat dinner with mother, father and myself. His lord will probably join us as well. Be on your best behavior, make one wrong move and I will not hesitate to punish you. If all goes well, I may just reward you tonight._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco "_

Hermione sighed a happy and sad sigh. Maybe tonight he'd tell her he loved her. Or let her sleep with him in the bed. The thought made her smile as she got lost in a fantasy of everything slowly falling back into how it used to be. And her and Draco trying for a baby. Getting pregnant and having a baby, twins or not. Then either being given Malfoy manor or moving out into their own home. She wasn't drugged out of her fantasy until there was a knock at the door followed by Harry with a trey of french toast.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a small smile. "Good morning, Harry." Hermione said looking at him "How are things with Draco going?" Harry asked like he did every time he brought her breakfast he blamed himself every day for what happened to his best friend. For her life falling apart. For the loss of her twins. Harry and Ginny had lost their baby to stillbirth. It was natural and not uncommon in their new day and age. While they were still effected greatly by it they knew how much Hermione had to be hurting by having her twins forcefully taken from her in the most humiliating heart-wrenching way. "Things are getting slowly better...He might let me sleep in the bed with him tonight. He's letting me eat dinner with him and Lucius and Narcissa tonight at the table. And he said his lord might be there and that if I'm good he'll reward me." She said her voice breaking as she almost started crying. Hearing her say it out loud she realized how pathetic she was becoming.

"Hermione...how happy do you think you can be?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him and only one thing came out of her mouth. "Fetch Ron." She said "But Hermione Draco said-" "I don't care to bring Ron." Hermione said Harry just nodded and disappeared moments later coming back with Ron. Hermione shot up from the desk chair and ran into his arms. Causing the ginger to stumble and almost fall. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. " 'Mione. Oh my god, Hermione. I missed you so much." Ron said tears in his eyes as he held the girl close to himself. Hermione felt everything she ever missed and wanted. She turned and hugged Harry holding herself close to him too. It wasn't the same feeling she had with Ron. She hugged Ron one last time. And looked at him with a smile yes she loved Draco with her heart and soul. But she needed her best friend in her life. She couldn't go her entire life without having Ron in it. "I need Ron in my life. It just has to happen. I love Draco with my heart and soul to death. But Rons my best friend. He makes me happy." Hermione said. "I don't know what to do about the whole forbidden thing." She said but for now, she just wanted to spend the day with her friend. "We have to go 'Mione. Please eat. Please." Ron said hugging her one last time.

Hermione sighed as they both left leaving her alone in the room again this time confused and not knowing what to do. She sat down against the wall. And for the rest of the day just sat there and thought over it all. Over how much she needed Ron. Her love for her husband. What would she do about it? Part of her started to think...maybe she loved Ron...He'd never done anything to hurt her or put her in harm's way. She always wanted to keep her safe and love her. He was the first to run to her when she was hit during their attempt to end Voldmorts rein of power. And to be at her beck in a call during her pregnancy without waste. God, she was so confused over this. But then she realized one thing...Even if she did love, Ron. Or didn't love Draco. Voldemort said they were married. She had no choice it was Voldemort's decision love or not was she was to marry Draco and bear the next generation of the Malfoy family tree. She put her head between her knees and tried to calm herself when she heard the bedroom door open. Not knowing the time and thinking it was Harry with lunch she didn't look up as she told him to take it away she wasn't in the mood. Her breakfast still sat untouched.

"Not hungry? You didn't eat breakfast though. Or your lunch. Both of which are sitting on the desk cold and untouched." A voice said, Dracos' voice said. Hermione sighed and looked up her eyes red and vision blurred from tears. "Draco, darling I'm sorry..I wasn't hungry this morning and then I lost track of time and I fell asleep I didn't even know Harry had already dropped off my lunch. It's my fault I'm sorry." She said standing and walking over to him grabbing his arm. He looked at her and brought his hand up. Hermione flinched expecting him to hit her but was surprised when he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek with his hand kissing her forehead. "Get dressed his lord is joining us for dinner." He said Hermione hummed and smiled closing her eyes at Draco's caring touch. But just as soon as it came it was gone as Draco went and sat down at his desk to sign a few papers while Hermione got dressed quickly and rushed brushed her hair before presenting herself to Draco. "Ready." She said with a smile. Draco looked at her and gave her a smirk before standing and taking her hand leading her down the stairs and into the dining room to where his parents and Voldemort were sitting waiting impatiently. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her and gently pushing it back in for her. Before sitting down he immediately being pulling into a conversation with his father about something involving the few rebels that got away and are still promoting " _Dumbledores Army"_ The society Hermione, Harry and Ron started in their fifth year to fight Umbridge not teaching defense against the dark arts. It was now the face of the rebellion against Voldemort.

Hermione stayed quiet and picked around her plate after surprisingly Ron set it down in front of her and the rest of the family. Her name was eventually brought into the conversation. "Draco, how is young Mrs. Malfoy doing with her new rules?" Voldemort asked him while looking at Hermione the whole time. "She's done fine. Not a problem actually. She doesn't argue or talk back. She rarely speaks though. Stays in our room with a book and is always asleep before I get there like told." Draco explained. Voldemort nodded. "When was the last time you punished her?" He asked, "A few weeks ago at most." Was the reply. "And rewards?" Draco chuckled "Never" Voldemort hummed a bit and sat back in his chair. "Very well, very well." He said. "Draco you and Mrs. Malfoy are free to leave and for tonight and tonight only until I say otherwise Mrs. Malfoy is free of her rules. Tomorrow morning they are immediately back in place, understood?" Voldemort said. "Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord." Draco praised as he stood and pulled back Hermione's chair so she could stand. "Hermione, would you like to say something to his lord for his kindness?" Draco asks as she stood. "Thank you, my lord." She said bowing to him before Draco led her away upstairs he had a lot planned for this night.

He closed the door to their bedroom and immediately silencing charms went up and Hermione's dress came off as he pushed her onto the bed tonight it was about her. Hermione gasped a bit as her husband's hand wandered from her waist down to her black lace panties before dipping inside his finger grazing her clit making her moan and her back arch before she felt his fingers in her stretching her pumping in and out making her moan continuously in pleasure. She could feel herself already on the brink of cumming before Draco's thumb moved and rubbed her clit while he fingered her making her squirm and moan almost on the verge of high pitched squeaks. Within seconds she saw white as she came with a low moan. She felt Draco's hand draw away and herself being pulled against his chest as he took his shirt and pants off and held her close. She fell asleep in an instant in the most loving safe place she thought she could ever be. And Draco fell asleep with the biggest smile he'd had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow guys i realized it's been well over a year since i posted the first chapter of this story and since then you guys have blown it up i can't believe it i love you all so much for all your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Also disclaimer: Smut 17+**

Hermione jolted straight up in bed with a scream her arms going to shield her head and the blanket covering her bare chest falling to her lap. The sudden scream had Draco up and next to her holding her trying to calm her and whisper sweet things to her.

"What was it my love? What happened?" He asked in a cool calm voice full of love

"I-it- t-the w-w-war and then y-y-you h-h-h-hit… me…" She said in a shaky broken voice trembling with every syllable. A shot of pain went through Draco this nightmare was because of him. Because he hit her because he didn't show her enough love. Because he wasn't allowed to.

He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek only to watch her wince away making him hesitate.

" 'Mione, my love, I'm not going to hit you or harm you in any way.." He started then he remembered Voldemort had said for that night only he glances at the clock and saw it was only around eleven o clock since they'd falled asleep shortly after the first round earlier. He then continued speaking,

"I'm going to make you good, really good. Can I do that?" He asked for her permission before he did anything, even kiss her cheek. She looked over at him locks of bushy bed head brown hair falling in her face.

"Yes, Draco." Was all she said.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her slow and sweet moving his other hand to match the one already cupping her cheek holding her face close to his as the kissed for what felt like forever. Both their eyes falling close as Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss barely. Dracos hands then moved to feel every part of his wife every bare part of skin that made the woman he loved. Her fingers glided past her collar bone making her shiver and moan into their still going kiss which got deeper as she moved her fingers down his chest.

They're kiss suddenly broke as Draco looked at her and pushed her gently down onto her back into the soft mattress -which to Hermione felt like a cloud after sleeping on the floor for a month- And putting his knee between her legs keeping them slightly spread he dipped his head down to kiss her neck slowly ticking it and leaving hickeys along her neck and leading them down the valley between her breast stopping there Draco brought one hand to cup one of her breast and massage it playfully flicking her nipple loving the excited moans that followed with this he then went on to take her other breast into his mouth exciting a deep low moan from the witch beneath him and he felt her hand move and knot into his blonde locks.

Hermione felt herself grow wetter and wetter by the minute her juices flowing staining the bed sheets (which were already stained with sweat and would need to be sent for laundry tomorrow morning she thought to herself before her husbands gentle hand excited another moan from her). "D-Draco '' She sighed with pleasure as she tried to get her husband's attention. The blonde looked up at her his grey eyes piercing into her lust glazed brown ones. "Let me do something for you she said starting to get up and on her knees but Draco grasped both her wrist in one hand.

"No." He started. "Tonight, this is all about you." He said before pushing her back down on the bed and his hand slid down her waist to her little bundle of nerves in her clit and rubbed it gently causing Hermione to tremble and let out a high pitched moan of pleasure her nails digging into Draco's shoulders leaving crescent moons in his shoulder blades. "D-Draco..I n-need you." She moaned wanting him to never stop what he was doing she was so deep in the moment but in the back of her head she knew 'it was only for tonight'.

"If that is your wish my love." Draco said before positioning himself on top of her and kissing her deeply as he pushed gently, slowly into her. Her moan of pleasure vibrating their lips through the kiss and Draco started thrusting slowly. In and out of her moving to kiss her neck some more while he did. Getting closer to release with every moan and the moan of his name coming out of her mouth in soft low sounds.

"Mhmmm D-draco, faster." She begged him wanting more as she was so close to orgasm. "Please Draco i'm so close please make me cum." She begged him. Draco smiled and thrust harder and fast into her causing a sharp gasp followed closely by a moan of pure ecstasy and he watched as she was suddenly unable to open her eyes every time she tried she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Draco could feel his orgasm nearing close.

"Hermione, dear lord I'm so close" He said looking down at her and then his thumb went to her clit and started rubbing it. Hearing a cry come from hermione he looked at her still rubbing her clit and still thrusting in and out of her. "I want you to cum with me, my love." He whispered into her ear. This only added to the pleasure overload she was receiving and was shocked she hadn't cum already. "I-I'm so close to Draco." She whimpered. "Don't cum until i say so. Understand?" He said hermione just nodded in a reply unable to form words at this point. Draco kept up with his movements not stopping. But as he felt hermione tighten and untighten around him he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Cum for me hermione" He said and he felt her tighten around him once again and a loud low moan came from her as she came and Draco came with her. He pulled out of her and moved over flobbing down next to her in the bed having her immediately snuggle up to his side. He smiled and kissed her forehead before grabbing his wand and with a swift motion they were both properly dressed in their night clothes.

That night (they both thought to themselves) had been the best sex they'd ever had together. Draco pulled the blanket up over them and settled in with his wife. "I love you, Hermione, you're my world please never forget that." He said with a soft smile on his face as he watched her fall asleep. Feeling his eyes grow heavy soon after he slipped into peaceful unconsciousness. And everything was quiet and at peace.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. It was a draft I've saved . I've hit a writer's block with the chapter that was supposed to be in place for this. Low hey regretting taking down where the defeated voldemort but idk. Let me know what you guys think about it. Love you all and thank you all again for all your love and support!**


End file.
